To protect the Higanbana
by sasou
Summary: "Suddenly she had a bad feeling. Looking around, she realized that she was completely alone. „Where are the damned guards?", she whispered and felt suddely watched. Her gaze scanned the garden for something unusual, while slowly receding and cursed herself for not bringing her sword.." The life of a princess is in danger, which lead her to be protected by a Samurai (R&R Pls )
1. Chapter 1

_**To protect the Higanbana**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 _Authors note: Hello there~ This is a new AU story of mine! It´s a Samurai AU, so the story takes place in the Edo Period (1600-1867) Just to make it easier for you to imagine everything^^ Maybe I will not follow the History of Samurai´s too strictly, so forgive me for that, but I hope you will enjoy the story~ and if there are any questions, don´t be too shy to ask me :D_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _The night sky was full of stars but no moon. The forest was known as a gloomy place. Legend tells, that people who enter it disappear. Some say they hear cries for help at night, while others say they saw shadow creatures entering the forest in the dark. They dressed in hooded dark cloaks and villagers have felt the pitch-black aura from afar. Every night they come and leave. It is believed that they are not human but something much more dangerous. Humans thanked the gods for that those creatures doesn´t intendet to harm them and leave them alone…_

„…And that's why, my dear grandchild, you should stay away from the forest and not go too far away from the palace.", an elderly lady taught a toddler, who stood in front of her and looked up at the older women with big round amber eyes. „Did you understand that?", the woman asked, while an amused smile appeared on her lips as she watched the little girl sulk, while she tightened her grip on her doll.

„But granny! These stories only serve to scare us children! So, we will not get lost, while playing in the forest!", the little girl stamped angrily and glared at the elder woman.

„Don´t glare at me, Anna!", she warned. „A princess should not glare! Especially not in this way."

„Princess here, princess there... I am never allowed to play outside the castle!", she complained and crossed her arms, while her eyes became glassy and her chubby cheeks heated up from all the anger.

Her grandmother smirked and leaned closer „Are you not afraid of the creatures lurking in the forest?"

„Me and scared? I am not afraid of anything! And these stories are made up. They are not true, granny.", muttered Anna and looked away with a pout.

A gentle smile appeared on the woman's face „Are you not a little too smart for your age?", she asked.

The little girl looked up with round eyes „Is that bad?", the child ask.

„Of course not my sweetie, but do not grow up too fast.", she told her, before bending down to lift the little girl up. „Promise me."

„Promised, granny.", the little girl anserwed before resting her head on her grandmothers shoulder.

* * *

It was dark. She laid on the floor, her heart was filled with different emotions. She was surrounded by pitch darkness. She was afraid. Fear of this black nothing. In her panic she pictured the worst things. The blackness encloses her like thousand sharp knives. Pain! She was in pain. Her whole body hurts, but she was not harmed. Her soul is bleeding as if spiky thorns would entwine her soul like shackles. Cold permeates her body and she trembled. A voice called her and tells her:

 _Life is like a colorful garment, which reflects your joy, happiness and security. It reflects your life in dazzling colors. And it's up to you to make those colors shine. But never forget that you will eventually change your colorful robe against a white. All your money and wealth will be worthless, when death grabs you with its greedy hands and drag you into the darkness._

Suddenly she saw a hand reaching for her. „Does this darkness mean my death? No way!"

Startled, she opened her eyes, gasping for breath, while beads of sweat run down her temples. She sat up and tried to slow down her heartbeat.

 _`Again this dream´_ , she thought. ´Does it have a deeper meaning? Maybe it's a sign?´, she thought, but shook her head and laughed lightly. _I'm getting paranoid…´_

She got out of her bed, took a scarf and placed it over her shoulders, before she made her way outside. With bare feet she walked over the cold wooden floor. The only sound she could hear was the sound of her light steps and her robes dragging across the floor. The girl could not remember when it was the last time it was so quiet, but did not waste any thought on it. Once on the porch, she sat down on the steps and breathed in the cold air of the night, while closing her eyes. Then she turned her attention to the sky full of stars and wondered what the world looked like behind the wall of the palace, that served to protect her. However, she felt more imprisoned than protected. A cold breeze made her shiver and she wrapped her scarf closer to her body. _´It´s time to head back.´,_ the girl thought and stood up. Suddenly she had a bad feeling. Something was not right. Looking around, she realized that she was completely alone. „Where are the damned guards?", she whispered and felt suddely watched. Her gaze scanned the garden for something unusual, while slowly receding and cursed herself for not bringing her sword with her.

„Princess?", a voice called her. She turned her head to the side and saw a maid. „But Princess, what are you doing outside so late…", the maid continued, but the Princess placed a finger on her lips to signal the maid to be quiet. Suddenly she noticed a movement in the corner of her eye and spun around. At that moment, an arrow was shot, which brushed her cheek and ear and then landed in the wall behind her. With wide open eyes, she shifted her glance to the arrow, which was stuck in the wall, only centimeters away from her. With trembling hands, she touched her cheek and when she pulled her hand away they were covered with blood. She thought she heard her maid screaming for help, but her voice seemed so far away to the Princess. And the next moment, she was surrounded by guards who searched the palace for invaders.

* * *

A completely scattered king crumpled a letter in his fist. He walked up and down, lost in thought and mumbling something to himself. Then he turned his glance to a guard „Get Amidamaru, right now!", he ordered.

Only a short time later, the Samurai enters the royal assembly room of the King and and bowed „Your Majesty called?", he ask and lowered his eyes.

„Get up, old friend.", the King smiled, before approaching his friend and handing him the piece of paper. Amidamaru took the letter to read it. His eyes widened „A threatening letter?!", he blured out. The King nodded slowly „Apparently someone want to kill my daughter."

„Your Majesty, from whom is the letter? There is nothing written…", the Samurai ask and searched for a hint who it might be.

„It can only be from the kingdom in the south. They know that Anna is our only heir and the future queen. If she is dead, it is easier for them to get this kingdom under their control. She was soon to be crowned. Eliza and I wanted to resign…", the King muttered.

„My King, we should keep more watch around her. We should set up more guards", Amidamaru suggested.

The King rubbed his chin thoughtfully „I do not trust the guards enough. Last night, during the attack on Anna, the guards were not attentive enough. I need someone like you, Amidamaru. A well-trained samurai whom I can trust. But you have to fulfill other duties for this kingdom."

Amidamaru smiled „I know someone, who will surely not disappoint you."

* * *

Amidamaru walked through the hallway, followed by a brown haired boy. Both were dressed kimonos paired with a Hakama*. The boy wore his hair tied up, while front strands rimmed his face. They were on their way to meet the king of Osorezan.

Amidamaru turned his head to the side „And remember, the first impression is important for King Johann Faust VIII. He is a good-hearted king, but when it comes to important things, such as the safety of his daughter, he has to trust you first."

„Do not worry Amidamaru, everything will work out!", the boy flashed him a grin, which caused the elder Samurai to relax a bid.

The two entered the meeting room of the King. To the younger Samurai's surprise, the King greeted them with a smile and he smiled back. Arrived in front of the throne, the two knelt down.

„Rise.", the King spoke and they obeyed. Johann laid an eye on the brown haired boy „So, you're Amidamaru´s protégé. You are barely older than Anna.", he mumbled. „So, what is your name?"

The boy grinned „Yoh. Just call me Yoh."

Johann scratched his chin „Yoh? Hm… Just Yoh? And Why, do I associate your name with our hostile kingdom? You're not a spy after all, are you?", Johann asked and eyed him suspicious.

„Why would one of the southern kingdom voluntarily run in the arms of his enemy? It would be his sure death.", Yoh replied and smiled.

A smile crept on the lips of the king „I see…", he said softly before he straightened up and looked at Yoh in a serious manner „Now listen carefully.", he spoke firm „I only lay the life of my daughter, my only child, in your hands, because I trust Amidamaru. Should you betray us, or should the Princess die, Amidamaru's position in this kindgom will be endangered, because of _you_. Is that clear to you?", Faust asked and studied the boy for signs of doubt, if he was not ready to bear this burden. But to Johann Faust´s surprise the boy smiled.

„I swear to protect the princess with my life.", he spoke in a firm voice, the smile never leaving his lips, while he held eye contact to the King.

„Good!", the face of the king lit up „I'll introduce you to Anna, then!", he said and rose from his throne. „We will meet in the garden in half an hour!", with that the King made his way outside, leaving Yoh and Amidamaru behind.

Amidamaru placed a hand on Yoh´s shoulder „Well done.", he smiled.

Yoh grinned back „Like I said, everything will work out!"

* * *

As agreed, the two samurai's made their way to the garden.

The older one cleared his throat „Eh, Yoh?"

„Yes?"

„An advice. Try not to be intimidated by the princess. She is a bit ... how can I say that without being hanged?… temperamental."

„Do not worry Amidamaru, I have managed to convince the king of myself, then I can convince the princess of me too.", he grinned.

„I would not be so sure about that…", he muttered.

Neither of them spoke as they entered the garden. Soon they could see two people standing on the bridge. The King and his daughter. Yoh couldn't see the face of the Princess since she faced the King. But when Faust noticed them, the princess turned around.

Yoh's eyes widened as he laid his eyes on her. And he felt his heart flutter. _It was like stepping out on a cloudy day and suddenly the sun showed itself._

 ** _\- to be continued-_**

* * *

 _xxx So... this was the first chapter! How was it? Did I managed to make everything imaginable? I hope! Please let me know! :D_

 _And I hope you enjoyed it and are excited for the next chapter! :Dxxxx_


	2. knowing him

_**To protect the Higanbana**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

 _Chapter 2_

 ** _Knowing him_**

 _Yoh's eyes widened as he laid his eyes on her. And he felt his heart flutter. It was like stepping out on a cloudy day and suddenly the sun showed itself._

Before him stood the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She was dressed in a pastel pink Kimono with flower pattern on the bottom part. Her blond hair, which reminded him of sunshine, was pinned up and adorned with freshly picked flowers, while a few lose strands of hair framed her face. But what took his breath away were her amber eyes, which were focused on him in a judging manner. But he did not notice her glance, since he was lost in his thoughts, studying her beautiful features.

Yoh stopped dead in his tracks. Amidamaru cleared his throat and put a hand on Yoh's shoulder „Stop drooling, you're here at the royal court. And she is the princess after all.", he whispered only for Yoh to hear and couldn't help but to smile at the sight of him. A slight blushed crepped on the brunet´s cheeks as he realized what he just did. He scratched the back of his head and looked ashamed to the ground „Pardon.", he whispered back.

„It´s alright. You're not the first to behave like that in front of her. Just try to pull yourself together… at least when you are around her.", the elder Samurai smirked before he shifted his attention to the King. Yoh nodded and took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat.

„Your majesty.", Amidamaru and Yoh bowed down after they approached the King and his daughter.

Yoh looked up to catch a glimpse of the princess and found that she was piercing him with her gaze. „Anna, this is Yoh a Samurai, who will be your bodyguard from now on.", Faust introduced him. The brunette took the opportunity to kneel in front of the Princess.

„My Lady, it's a pleasure to be your bodyguard.", Yoh said and lowered his eyes, waiting for the Princess to speak.

Anna studied him up and down and turned her attention to Amidamaru „Where did you picked up this bony boy, Amidamaru? Are you sure he could protect me? Because a toothpick could protect me better!", she spoke in a harsh voice and crossed her arms over her chest.

„Bony?!", Yoh thought and sweatdropped. He was aware of the fact that Princesses are usually spoiled, proud and uppish, but this girl embodies a whole new level of princessism.

Faust placed a hand on his daughters shoulder „Anna, don´t be so harsh on him.", he said softly and smiled at the still kneeling boy „You can stand up now, Yoh."

The boy stood up and glanced at the King, who smiled „Don´t be intimidated by her, she does not mean it that way-"

„Oh, I mean it that way!", interrupted the blonde girl. „As I said, I do not need a damn bodyguard! If I had my sword with me and if the maid had not distracted me, nothing would have happened!", she stated and looked away. Only now did Yoh noticed the cut on her right cheek. It was not a deep cut and would not leave a scar, but he could not explain that feeling inside of him when he saw her hurt.

The king put his hands on his daughter's shoulders and looked at her worriedly „I almost lost you, my precious daughter…", he said softly, before his face bacame serious „Never forget, you are the next queen of Osorezan! When you die, what will this Kingdom become?"

Anna's eyes softened at the sight of her father's worried face, she nodded and looked down. Faust smiled and shifted his glance at Yoh „Please keep an eye on Anna from now on."

Yoh bowed „I will fulfill my duty with care, Your Highness."

„I rely on you. Everything else will be discussed later. Amidamaru, familiarize him with the palace and look for any weaknesses in our safety precautions. If you excuse me now, I will take a walk with my daughter.", with that Faust and Anna walked off, but not before the Princess and the Samurai exchanged glances.

After the king and princess left, Amidamaru tapped Yoh on the back „I hope you are not too intimidated by the princess.", he smiled.

Yoh shook his head „Now I understand, why she was given the title _Higanbana."_

„Hm?", Amidamaru asked and glanced at Yoh and found him looking in the direction, were the King and the Princess went.

„The flower is associated with death, but nevertheless everyone falls in love with the flower.", Yoh said, lost in thought.

A gentle smile appeared on Amidamarus face „Just with the flower?", he asked.

A blush crept on the cheeks of the brunet and he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, while he looked to the ground. Amidamaru smile turned into a smirk, but he did not miss the sudden change in the young samurai's expression.

„A samurai never break their promises.", Yoh started in a serious voice „And I swear, I will protect this precious flower with my life.", he told his mentor and looked up with a smile.

„I have no doubt in this matter."

* * *

„So, what do you think of the young man?", Faust asked.

The blong girl just shook her head „Why are you doing this to me? I feel already locked up and now a bony boy is to guard me around the clock. It's not fair.", she murmured the last sentence and crossed her arms over her chest.

Faust sighed „See it from my perspective. The life of my daughter… my only child is threatened. How can I not worry about your safety? I will not leave no stone unturned and if it means that he will guard you around the clock, then that's the way it is!"

„But-"

„No but´s Anna.", he cut her off „Do not argue with me and accept my decision!"

Anna sulked „Fine! But how can you just trust such a stranger?"

„He looks harmless and trustworthy to me. He was also trained by the best , by Amidamaru personally."

The Princess snorted „Still waters run deep. The most innocent looking ones are most likely the ones, who will betray us."

The King chuckled „The same could be said of you, my dear daughter." Anna just raised an eyebrow as respons.

„Well, I hope you two get along."

Anna smirked „Do not expect me to treat him with kid gloves."

„Ah, good that you remind me. I will warn him about you.", he smiled.

The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders „That will not help him either."

Days passed after Yoh took over the bodyguard's role. He kept an eye on her, while she pretends that he wasn't there. Yoh was given a room next to Anna´s room, to be available at all times in case the unexpected happened. She disapproved, but could not oppose the will of her father.

* * *

The first sunbeams of the day tickled on the closed eyelids of the Princess. Pretty annoyed, she pulled her blanket over her head, to get a few more minutes of rest, before her maids would try to wake her up and prepare her for the day. Slowly she drifted back to sleep, until a thought shot through her mind. Suddenly she was wide awake and in only a couple of minutes she got dressed, gathered her things together and made her way to the garten.

Arrived in the garden, she saw a few maids giggling while they were starring in one direction. Anna raised an eyebrow and followed their gazes.

Two men faced each other on the open space in the garden, with swords in their hands, they fought each other. She recognized Amidamaru immediately, but who was the other?

Anna moved closer to get a better view and hid behind a pillar of the porch.

 _Swish!_

Katana met Katana.

 _Clang!_

Their movements were fast and precise.

 _Clank!_

„Is that all you got, Yoh?", Amidamaru asked.

„Of course not.", the named boy smiled mischivious, before he pulled the sleeves of his yukata down and revealed his upper body.

The Princess bit her bottom lip „Not as bony as I thought.", she admitted in her mind, while she let her eyes roam over his toned muscles.

And she was not the only one who noticed that, because she heard the maids gasp „I would not bump him from the edge of the bed.", a maid said and the others giggled. „Neither do I! He is so handsome!", another maid agreed. „The Princess is so lucky to have him around her!", another whined.

Anna sneaked up to them and cleared her throat to get their attention. Startled, they turned around and bowed immediately as they saw the Princess „Your highness."

The blonde girl raised an eyebrow „Go back to work.", she ordered. The maids bowed one more time and walked away.

She shifted her attention back at the still fighting men „Damn you Yoh, that was my fighting lesson.", she muttered and tightened her grip on her sword.

The sword swished through the air vertically, Yoh leaping to the side.

 _Swish!_

A few minutes later, the two men were panting and dripping sweat.

„What should be handsome about him?", she asked herself „These maids have a bad taste.", the girl murmured and let her eyes wander unintentionally over his bare chest. It was covered with fine drops of sweat, glittering in the morning sun. Lost in thought, she watched as his muscles tensed and untensed again.

„I think that was enough training for today, Yoh."

Amidamaru's voice tore her out of her thoughts and only now did she realize that she was staring at the younger Samurai. She shook her head „What am I doing?", Anna muttered and was about to go back to her room before the two of them caught her, but before she walked around the corner she took a last glimpse and found Yoh smiling at her.

 _Damn_

That smile took her off guard and she moved faster. Arrived in her room she placed her hands on her cheeks and found them slightly heated up „Why am I so embarrassed? Because he noticed me watching them train?", she asked herself. „Ha! I had every right to be there! It was my trainings session not his!"

All of a sudden, she heard a knock at her door.

„Yes?", she asked through the closed door.

„Eh, Princess…", a deep voice started. „…I'm sorry to bother you, but you forgot your sword outside."

A slight blush crept on her cheeks again _„Damn this bony boy! First he took my training lesson, then he made me feel embarrassed for nothing and because of him I dropped my sword._ ", Anna thought. Her embarrassment changed into anger and without hesitation, she tore open the door.

Yoh winced at her piercing glare and he held the sword out to her. Angrily, she took the sword and drew closer „How dare you to just steal my training lesson?", she asked him in a harsh tone. Yoh took a few steps back, but Anna close the gap again „I-I…", he started.

„You?!", Anna asked impatient and looked up to met his eyes. He was overwhelmed, she was so close and her perfume intoxicated him „I-I am sorry… b-but Amidamaru waited for you and since you weren't there…"

„You thought it would be nice to steal my session!", she cut him off and wanted to grab him by the collar, but noticed only now that he was still bare chested and she was only inches away. Her face heated up and she slapped him across the face. The impact was so hard and unexpected that he fell to the ground. Anna just went back to her room and slammed the door shut. Yoh sat there confused and held his swollen cheek.

„ _Wow. I never thought that this delicate girl could slap so hard.",_ he thought. A smile appeared on his lips. „Kinda… _hot_."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the Princess avoided eye contact with her bodyguard, as good as it was possible, since he guarded and pursued her like a shadow, which made her feel constrained.

To her displeasure, the king invited Amidamaru and Yoh to dine with them. The two samurai wanted to deny since it´s against their vallues, but the king insisted. With the conviction that if something would happen, the two would be there immediately.

Now Yoh and Amidamaru were in the King's dining room. The king at one end of the table and Eliza and Anna next to him, while the Samurai´s were sitting at the other end.

„Your eighteenth birthday is approaching, Anna.", Faust started.

Anna looked up to met Faust glance.

„A short time later you will be crowned.", he smiled. „Which also means we have to find a potential husband."

Yoh dropped his chopsticks at the word "husband" and coughed. Amidamaru Patted him on the back and handed him a cup of water.

Anna raised her eyebrow at the scene, while something flashed in the King's eyes, before he shifted his attention back at Anna „We must prepare you to rule this kingdom."

The Princess nodded „I understand… So, does that mean I can finally see the kingdom behind the walls?", she asked tensed.

The King laughed „What does that have to do with it?"

„I'll be crowned soon, do not you think I should know my kingdom? And not only from books? Or grannies stories?", she replied snippily and crossed her arms over her chest.

„Anna child, your life is being threatened! It´s to dangerous outside for you right now."

Yoh could feel the tension in the room. He noticed that everything Anna wanted was freedom and saw her clenching her fist. As a bodyguard, it is not considered to get involved in the affairs of the nobility, otherwise he would suggest that he could accompany her.

„But now I have a Bodyguard! Remember, he was trained by the best. Those were your words. So he could accompany me and nothing will happen to me.", she said innocent.

Faust eyebrows twitched. She always managed to twist his words for her advantage. But this time he will not give in „Why should we even risk your life?!", he said louder than intended. Eliza placed a hand on his „Johann.", she tried to calm him in a gentle voice. Faust turned his head to face her „I am sorry, Eliza.", he said and turned to Anna „I am sorry, child. I'll show you the kingdom, but the timing is just not good."

Anna just nodded and continued to eat her food. She knew that continuing to discuss leads to nothing and it would just lead into a fight. And that's what she wants to avoid, especially with her parents. And as a princess such a behavior is not considered.

A plan formed in her head.

 ** _-to be continued-_**

* * *

xxxx Finally a new chapter! I struggled a bid with this chapter, since I want to make each chapter memorable, so it took me longer to upload. But I thank you all so much for the positive Feedback and for even favoring this story! Especially Leslietendo, S. Kagamine-chan, AnnaAsakura12 and Khatal! I hope you liked this chapter and Anna intimidating Yoh :3 and him making her blush! And I hope you all are excited for the next one!

Stay tunned!xxx


	3. The Princess' Intrigues

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

Chapter 3

 ** _The Princess' Intrigues_**

It was a bright, frosty morning. The flowers in the palace garden glittered like diamonds in the early morning sunshine. At this early hour, the King of Osorezan was walking through the long corridor of the castle accompanied by a brown-haired boy.

"I am sorry about how the dinner went last night." The King started. The boy shook his head, smilingly saying, "There is no need for a King to apologize, let alone to justify himself."

"But still, I have to apologize for my daughter's behavior. You're probably thinking badly of Anna now or how bad Eliza and I have raised her, am I right, Yoh? ", Faust asked and looked at Yoh almost worriedly.

The boy grinned "Your Highness, I am not one to judge. I have recently met the Princess, but I have already realized that she has a strong personality. She is passionate about the things that are important to her… like freedom. ", He spoke, his voice firm.

Faust smiled lightly "Strong personality, huh? You mean she is stubborn. "

The young Samurai grinned and wanted to reply, but the Princess' lecturer was quickly walking to them, his posture screaming in utter defeat.

Faust shifted his attention to the teacher. "Anna's lessons should have started long ago. What's going on? " He asked, frowning.

The teacher fell to his knees in front of the King and lowered his gaze. "Your majesty…", he started, breathless.

"Did something happen to Anna?!" In his anxiousness, the King began to hurry towards his daughter's room, with Yoh following his lead, intent on checking up on her. His daughter's teacher stopped him with a frantic shake of his head.

"No, your Majesty!" The man wailed. "The Princess is well, but…" He paused, mulling for words. "I am sorry, I failed you."

He bowed lower, his palms resting on the cold stone floor. "I can not teach the Princess, she refuses! I tried to convince her to learn a-and I followed her demands, b-but she just puts me in embarrassing situations." The teacher explained in stutters, cold beads of sweat running down his temples.

The King sighed. "That's her way of paying me back for refusing her wish yesterday."

Faust was aware of Anna and her intrigues. She always found a way to express her dissatisfaction to her father. If something was forbidden to her, she would make him feel her indifference. " _My attitude will always be based on how you treat me._ "Anna told her father one time. He couldn't blame her and saw her behavior as a result of this restriction of her freedom. At least he hoped it was just a phase.

"Now I have to look for new teacher again." He murmured and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

The thoughts of the king were interrupted by the loud sobs coming from the Princess' teacher, who asked for forgiveness. Faust sighed. "Stand up Hokari, I am not blaming you. You may go now." Hokari stood up and bowed before he fled and never looked back.

The King massaged his temples and thought about a solution. Amidamaru, who had heard the commotion and decided to investigate, approached the King and Yoh. The older Samurai noticed immediately that there was something bothering the King.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?"

Faust hummed and shifted his attention to Amidamaru. "Imagine, Anna has scared off a teacher again." He complained.

"Again?!" The older Samurai reeled back in shock, frowning.

King Faust nodded grimly.

"Yes. She wants to enforce her will. How am I supposed to find a new teacher so fast? She's scared every single one of them, who were available… she should be crowned soon! She should study!"

A smirk formed on Amidamaru's lips, as he laid his eyes on Yoh. "My King, I have an idea."

"Yes?" Faust looked expectantly at the older Samurai.

"Did you know that Yoh's parents were teachers?" He asked, glancing at his young student with a smile. Yoh's muscles tensed as he got an idea of what Amidamaru was up to and shook his head furiously to signal him to stop.

"Oh really?" Faust replied, raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, he is educated very well. His parents put a lot of value on it," continued the Samurai and noticed Yoh's furious head shake (out of the sight of the king). He inwardly chuckled. "I would suggest that he could teach the Princess for the meantime, until we find a new teacher."

Faust thought about it.

"Well…", he started and looked at Yoh. Every muscle of the boy tensed and he felt cold sweat running down his neck.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea! Yoh, from today on you will teach Anna!" The King smiled and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Just remember, don't be intimidated by her and everything should go well!"

"B-But, my King…" Yoh stammered, trying to weasel his way out of this mess. "The P-Princess will never let me teach her, I am just a bodyguard!" Yoh reminded him, hoping it would put an end to this crazy scheme.

Faust placed his palms on the young Samurai's shoulders. "Listen Yoh, you're my last hope, so you better not disappoint me. You have my permission, do whatever it takes to get Anna to study. And if she demands the most ridiculous things from you. Do. Whatever. It. Takes. Do you understand?!" He asked and sent Yoh his most terrifying glare.

Apparently, the Princess' education held the highest priority. The King's behavior was making him believe he was going to war, instead of simply teaching the Princess. Yoh swallowed, trying to ease the knot lodged in his throat. "I have understood."

Faust looked Yoh deep in the eye to be convinced that he was sure of the matter.

"Wonderful!" The King cheered and took off one of the many rings adorning his fingers. "Take this ring. It is a sign that you act in my name. Show it Anna if she doesn't believe you immediately."

The ring seemed to give Yoh more influence and power; he felt more confident instanly. "I will gladly fulfill your command, your Majesty."

* * *

" _I can do it! The King's counting on me! And what can she do to me worse than slapping me_?" Yoh told himself as he entered the private garden of the Princess. The maids told him that the Princess would be there. It was the place where she spent the most of her time.

And there she stood, watering flowers. A task that usually maids took over. But since this was her garden, she insisted she did as much work as possible; it made her feel more independent.

Yoh found himself hiding behind a tree, admiring her beauty and grace. He shook his head. " _What am I doing?_ _I can do it! I were commissioned to do so_ " _,_ he thought and walked straight up to Anna.

"Princess." He greeted her and bowed.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Who allowed you to enter my garden?" She asked him sternly.

"My apologies for entering your garden without permission, but it seemed that your teacher just quit. And the King has tasked me to take over the role as your teacher for the meantime, until a new teacher will be found." He explained and tried to appear self-assured, which was difficult due to the piercing glare she sent him.

"You? As my teacher?" She scoffed, very unladylike of her. "Ha! You have got to be kidding me!" Anna wanted to laugh out loud.

"No, its true!" Yoh replied and show her the ring the King gave him.

The Princess narrowed her eyes. "Surely you stole it. Why should my father give such a precious ring to a rag like you are?"

Yoh sweatdropped. "Pardon me?!"

The boy thought he did not hear right. First she imputed that he had stolen the ring and then she insulted him casually. He did not know what was worse.

"You heard right." She assured him.

"My Lady, I swear that I did not steal the ring. It was given to me as a sign of trust! And the permission to try everything possible to make you study."

Anna was unimpressed by his words. "I'd like to see you try." She smirked.

Yoh sighed. "Let's go to the study room."

"No."

"Princess, plea‑..."

"No! I refuse to move!" She cut him off and crossed her arms over her chest.

"As you wish."

He smiled. It was exactly the same smile that had caught her off guard the last time.

" _Damn._ "

He moved forward and before she knew it, he had lifted her up, bridal style. Anna gasped at her bodyguard's daring move.

"P-Put me down!" She ordered, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Never did a man dare to touch her in any way. Not even to simply lay his eyes on her without permission.

"Not yet, my Lady." Yoh smiled and walked towards the study room with Anna in his arms.

"Put me down this instant! Or I will call the guards!" She demanded and slammed her palm on his chest.

"I'd like to see you try." He replied mischievously and laughed.

"Damn you!" She hissed, slapping his chest again. "Someone help me!" She screamed and tried to break free. Her struggling almost made him drop her, so he let her down.

"So you came back to your senses?" She asked him and adjusted her clothes. Yoh merely grinned.

A guard ran up to them. "You have called, Your Highness?"

"Yes I have!" She snapped. "You guards are getting slower by the day."

"Forgive me, Your Highness." The guard lowered his head.

"Your services are no longer needed here. You can go." Yoh told the guard.

"Oh, and since when can bodyguards issue orders here?" Anna asked him testily and raised her eyebrow.

"Since now", smirked Yoh and showed the guard the ring, whereupon he left with a firm salute. "So, where were we?" The boy smiled and looked back at Anna.

Anna glared back. This commanding side of him was another side that Anna never expected her bony bodyguard would have. It was unnerving.

"Don't you dare!" She warned and took a step back.

"Dare what, my Lady?" He asked amused and smiled innocently. She was stubborn, but he wasn't one who gave up that easily. And in one swift motion, he grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

Anna gasped. "Are you out of your mind?! Put me down! Don't you know who you are dealing with?! I will have you beheaded! Put me down!" She screamed.

Yoh ignored her screams for help and kept walking through the Palace to the study room casually. A maid dropped the porcelain tea set at the sight of them "Princess!"

"Don't worry, I'm authorized to do this." Yoh told her and raised his hand in apologetically. Anna's eyes widened. What happened to the bony boy? He will pay for this!

* * *

Arriving in the study room, Yoh finally and gently let her down.

"Don't you dare put your filthy hands on me ever again!"

And only a few blinks later, his cheek met Anna's left hand. The slap made him stumble and he fell to the ground. His bangs covered his eyes and a smile appeared on his lips. "So hot." he murmured.

"What was that?!" Anna asked, eyebrow raised.

"Forgive me, Princess, but you have left me no choice but to carry you." He spoke strictly and bowed down before he came back up with a bright grin. A red handprint appeared on his right cheek. "So, on which topic were you studying on?" he asked, still grinning, and sat down near the tatami table. Anna rolled her eyes and sat down opposite him.

"Maybe you managed to bring me here, but that does not mean that I will let a bony boy teach me." She stated stubbornly and looked him in the eye squarely.

Yoh sighed. "Tell me, Princess. What can I do to make you study?"

The blonde girl thought about it. Something flickered in her eyes, an innocent smile caressing her lips. "Play a game with me, bony boy."

"A game?"

"Chess."

"Chess?"

"If you win, I will study." She smiled, a very sinister smile.

Yoh smiled too, unaware of the evil plan bubbling inside her head. "Alright then‑"

"But." She cut him off and looked up through thick lashes. "We have to make it even. For each round I win, you will have to …", Anna tilted her head and let her eyes roam over his upper body. "…take off a piece of clothing."

"W-What!" He blurted out and felt his cheeks heating up. "You can't be serious, Princess…!"

"Oh, yes I am!" Anna countered furiously. "You have touched me inappropriately out there! No man is allowed to touch me, let alone even lay his eyes on me! And the King has allowed you both?" She sneered. "Ha! I am serious! Now be a man and play this game with me, Yoh."

This was the first time his name escaped her lips. Yoh felt his heart flutter, but at the same time it showed him just how serious she was.

"Does that mean that if I beat you in the first round, I can keep my clothes on?"

"Yes. But that won't happen anyway." she shrugged her shoulders and smirked confidently.

Now the words of the teacher went through Yoh's mind:

" _I can not teach the Princess, she refuses! I tried to convince her to learn a-and I followed her demands, b-but she just puts me in embarrassing situations."_

Yoh was now aware of what the teacher meant by "embarrassing situations". Playing with her was senseless. This girl would find a way to get her will. But the king was counting on him, and if this was his only chance, then he had to play along. And he would play by her rules.

"Alright." He accepted.

Anna's smirk turned sadistic. "Good decision! May the games begin."

* * *

Yoh was sweating buckets. He felt the cold droplets running down his temples and neck. She was good. And he about to lose his first round.

"Checkmate." Anna stated, after she has made her last move.

Yoh dropped his head on the table. "This cannot be true." He groaned.

Anna cleared her throat. "I am waiting."

With a slightly red face, he loosened the belt of his Shitagi (like a short Kimono, buttoned up at the neck), unbuttoned it, and let the fabric fall off his shoulders. He waited for Anna to scoff at him or laugh at his defeat, but instead he found her eyeing him.

He smirked and flexed his muscles slightly. "Like what you see?"

Anna winced at his words, her cheeks warming up instantly. "As if! I only see the corpse of a bony boy!" She blurted out and broke eye contact to him. "Well, you lost this round, so you wanna give up or take the risk and continue?" She asked and dared to look at him.

He smiled. Giving up just wasn't his style. "Let's continue."

Anna's eyes widened slightly. She did not expect that. He was the first one who dared to play along for so long. "Fine by me. But you will regret this."

"We will see." He told her, his tone confident.

 _Some time later…_

"Checkmate."

"This cannot be true!"

"I told you, you'll regret it."

"But‑"

"No buts! One man, one word, and now you undress." Anna crossed her arms over her chest.

Yoh sighed and took of his Tabi (traditional Japanese socks).

"Lame." Anna stated and rested her chin in her palm.

"But these are still clothes so they count." Yoh, already mortified, defended himself.

Anna sent him a bored look. "Still lame."

Suddenly, someone called for them on the other side of the shoji doors.

Yoh's eyes widened. "Please not yet…" He murmured and looked at Anna.

"Yes? What is it?" Anna asked through the closed doors, her eyes meeting Yoh's.

"Your Highness. You have a visitor." a maid said.

"No, please Princess! If they see me like this, what will they think?!"

"You should have worried about that when you stood like that in front of my door yesterday!", The girl snaped and shifted her attention to the door. "Come in!" She called and inwardly thought, " _Next time you do not mess with me, bony boy_ ".

The sliding door slid open.

"Anna child! How are you?" A middle-aged woman walked into the study room, up to Anna and hugged her. The blonde girl looked uncomfortable at first but returned the hug. Then, the woman turned her attention to the boy in front of her. "And who are you?" She asked.

"I-I… my name is Y-Yoh and I am Princess' bodyguard."

"And my temporary teacher... for now." Anna finished for him. "Yoh, this is my foster-mother."

"My my… a teacher?" The old woman asked and studied him up and down. "As I can see, you taught her the human anatomy. "

Anna's eyes widened and she giggled, but she took her fan to hide her smile, while Yoh gasped.

"N-No!... I can explain!" He blushed and raised his hands to defend himself.

"There is no need to explain yourself." The woman cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Your name was Yoh, right? So, you are the boy all the maids are raving about." She tilted her head and smiled gently. "I can't blame them, you are quite handsome."

She slid closer to the boy until she sat next to him and asked in a purr, her voice suddenly seductive. "If you want, you can teach me too…" with her index finger she slid down over his bicep "...about the human body."

Yoh tensed at her touch and blushed madly, while he inched away, but Anna's foster-mother closed the gap again.

Anna cheeks heated up, because she was trying to supress her laughter behind the fan.

"Why so shy?"

"I-I…"

"How about a private lesson for me? My door is always open for such a cutie like you are." She winked at him; he backed away some more. "But I have to say that I'm more interested in that still-clothed body part of yours, if you know what I mean. " She smirked.

Yoh jumped up, eyes wide and mouth agape. H wanted to leave the room immediately. The urge to leave was screaming at him to move when suddenly, he heard laugher. He stopped in his tracks when he realized who was laughing. The Princess was laughing… the stiff Princess was laughing! She laid on her stomach, pounding her fists on the floor. Tears formed at the corner of her eye, while those sweet sounds filled the room. He would never have believed that the Princess could laugh, if he had not been there himself. A smile spread on his lips.

" _Adorable._ "

And then Anna's foster mother pounced on his again.

* * *

"Princess."

"Bony boy."

The two greeted each other the next morning.

"Do you want to try to get me to study again?" she asked, slowly taking a few steps away less he repeat his untoward behavior on her yesterday.

Yoh smiled gently. "I would rather try to make you laugh."

"W-What?"

That caught her offguard. The girl felt her cheeks heating up, and she instantly looked away so he wouldn't see.

Suddenly giggles reached their ears. Anna noticed some maids looking in their direction, eyeing Yoh. He noticed the maids and waved to them. With a pout Anna looked back at Yoh and watched him yawning and stretching.

"Sure, being handsome must be tiring." She stated and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

Yoh raised an eyebrow. " _Was she referencing to the maids?_ "

"Then you must be exhausted." He grinned.

Anna blushed madly at his words. "Shut up." she murmured.

Of course her blush was not to be overseen, and he smirked to himself.

"Princess, can I choose today's game?"

"What?"

"How about a sword fight? If I win, you have to study. If you win, you have another free day."

"Why a sword fight?" She asked him testily, gauging for a reaction. "Apparently, you are sure of your victory. But just because you are a man doesn't mean an instant victory."

"I know that you are training with Amidamaru and I too have been trained by him. That's the only reason I suggest that. Not because I think that a man is stronger than a woman. The sword fight is not only about strength, but also about tactics."

Anna sighed, weaving a hand on her blonde hair. "Alright, but don't hold back only because I am a girl."

"Of couse not, Princess."

"But should you even scratch me once, I'll have you beheaded!" She snapped and walked off to prepare herself for the fight.

Yoh sweatdropped, shaking his head. "She is something special, right?"

 _ **\- To be continued-**_

* * *

xxxFINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! *0* AND A BIG THANK TO KATE (Tumblr: fruitysmellz) FOR BETA READING THIS MESS I CALL A STORY XDD

I hope you like it! I took so long with this chapter, but its extra long! First I wanted to make Yoh sit there just in his undergarment, but maybe it was too much. So, he was lame and just took of his socks 6u6 Also who do you think would win the swort fight? Let me know who you would bet on (? I am interessted in your opinion!

And Thank You all so much for the reviews and adding this story to your fave list! Especially to Leslietendo, Khatal, Sapph and Complicatedmind21!

Stay tuned!xoxo


	4. Sword fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter 4

 _Swort fight_

 _(Warning: The following scenes contain a lot teasing and sexual tension.)_

"Yoh, what are you doing here?"

It was bright and early and definitely not his schedule for training. Normally, the younger Samurai would be out, perhaps with the King or mostly just lazing about in the Palace. Seeing him in the training grounds at this time of the day was quite disconcerting that Amidamaru had to ask as he approched his young student. "The Princess is training today, if she sees you here she will surely be mad again."

"Actually," Yoh scratched his cheek, his grin sheepish. "I am here to compete against the princess in a sword fight." The boy confessed.

Taken aback, totally not expecting this outcome, Amidamaru's eyes widened. "A sword fight against the Princess?" He shook his head, smirking. "I see, then. You have a death wish?"

Startled, the younger Samurai dropped the swords in his hand as he stared incredulously at his teacher. "W-What?!" Yoh blurted out, eyes wide.

Amidamaru's nod is grim.

"She takes the sword fight very seriously; I advise that you do not underestimate her. In just a blink of an eye she can cut your throat."

Yoh swallowed, hand automatically nursing his still-attached neck. "She would do that?"

The older Samurai shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows."

Inwardly, he laughed. Amidamaru enjoyed teasing the young man, especially after he noticed Yoh's interest in the Princess.

"For your safety, I recommend you two to fight with wooden swords."

Yoh was ready. He picked the swords he just dropped and showed them eagerly to his teacher, glad that he had the insight to choose wooden swords instead of a real blade.

"Alright."

* * *

"Wooden swords?" Anna scoffed, eyeing the flimsy things in Yoh's hand with a glare. "Are you afraid I would behead you?" The Princess asked teasingly.

' _Yes._ ' Yoh quickly shut the voice in his head. "Eh, of course not Princess! It's just for safety." He laughed, a very nervous laugh. "Besides, I don't think you are capable to do so, right?"

The smirk she sent him was dangerous. Too dangerous. Yoh could practically feel himself shivering, the sweat on his back turning cold.

"Oh, I am capable to do so." The smirk widened when she noticed her bodyguard's thinly-veiled fear. "But since the King would be mad at me, I won't do it, bony boy."

The relieved sigh he let out went unnoticed.

"Good." He grinned and held out a wooden sword for her to take. Anna once again glared at the sword, at the young Samurai, then back at the sword before taking it with an annoyed huff and stomped to the open field.

"You are annoying!" She called out.

"Oh yeah? At least I don't ask you to undress…" He murmured and followed the Princess.

If glares could kill, then Yoh would be down on the ground right about now, frothing in the mouth.

"What was that?!"

A shiver ran down his spine. "Eh, nothing." He shielded himself from her all-seeing glare with a nervous chuckle.

"Be glad that these are not katanas, otherwise your head would have been long gone." Anna snapped.

Yoh just chuckled nervously again, his hands up in the air in surrender.

They stood at the center of the training field, staring at each other and waiting for the other to make the first move. Their breaths evened out as they gripped the swords in their hands tighter, their stances settled and their nerves in high alert. Anna's eyes never blinked once as she sized her opponent.

"What are you waiting for, bony boy?"

"Ladies first."

Anna did not waste the invitation. Light on her feet, she lashed out with an assault that came as fast and as strong lighting. "Such a gentleman!" She sneered, willing for her blade to hit him.

Unfortunately for her, Yoh managed to block her attack.

 _"Unbelievable!"_ Yoh thought as he parried against Anna's attack with his own swing.

"So, how's that for a lady?"

"Not bad, Princess."

"That impressed you already?!" Anna scoffed. "I have more to offer, bony boy! If you're not careful, I might accidentally cut off your head! So, go on and don't hold back!" She called out and took a few steps back.

Yoh smiled. "I won't, Princess. As a Samurai, I have to do my best! And you should never let your enemy get the chance to attack you, my Lady!" He moved forward, intent on closing the gap between them with even strides; wood met wood.

 _Thock!_

"You are prettier this close, Princess" The boy smiled charmingly.

Anna blushed, countered his attack quickly and used the momentum to once again widen the distance between them. "Is this your attempt at flirting?! Because you are pretty bad at it."

Yoh shrugged.

"Oh, I wasn't flirting. I was just stating the truth, my Lady."

"Shut up!" This time, it was her turn to attack and she did so by aiming for his head, hoping she could smack some sense into his stupidity.

 _Thwock!_

"What's the problem, Princess? Did I intimidate you?" He smirked, proud that he was still able to defend himself from her attacks even when her intent to hurt him increased a hundredfold.

"As if." She muttered and dodged his counterattack by backing away.

Yoh laughed. "You are cute when you get flustered."

Anna's eyes narrowed and, unconsciously, her grip on the wooden sword tightened even further that her knuckles turned white.

What was wrong with this guy? At first he was a wimp, looked like a wimp and carried himself like a wimp, and the next moment he was suddenly bold and charming?! Did he have an on‑off switch inside his brain or something?

"I told you to shut up!" She screamed, leaping forward, her weapon coming dangerously close enough to whip a breeze across his skin.

"Not bad, but it's not ladylike to talk that way." He reminded her, sidestepping out of her range of attack with a turn of his heel.

"Then, would you be kind enought to shut your mouth? Oh, and it's certainly also not the way of a bodyguard to talk like that with a Princess."

Yoh raised his eyebrow and asked playfully. "In what way, Princess? I was just giving you compliments."

The Princess snorted. "Compliments?! It's more like you're trying to be annoying!"

They looked at each other in the eye ‑ his calm and hers enraged.

Suddenly, Yoh's facial expression suddenly changed and he attacked her with a rage that shook her concentration. Her momentary lack of attention cost her the battle. Before Anna could decide which way to move, he caught her and made her lose her hold of her sword with a quick twirl of his own weapon. Her sword fell to the ground with a deafening thump. And if that wasn't enough, he quickly grabbed both her hands in one swift motion, brought them to her back, and twirled her around. In just one moment, he had her back flushed against his chest and his sword against her neck.

"Seems that I won this time, my Lady." He whispered against her ear causing her to shudder.

The Princess struggled to get out of his hold. "Get your hands off me! This is an order!" She was breathless now, whether because of their match or their recent position, she didn't know. She didn't want to know.

"Promise me first that you will study." He whispered again to her ear, making her tremble in his strong hold.

"Fine!" She spat, cursing herself for being so affected by his presence like this. "I did promise that already. Now take your filthy hands off me!" She squealed, trying to break free.

Satisfied with her answer, he let her go after he took a deep breath of her perfume.

As realization hit her, her eyes widened.

"D-did you just?! Did you just smell me?! You sick pervert!" She asked in disbelief and laid a hand on her neck.

Yoh's blush betrayed him.

The mouth of the Princess was wide open. "You little...!"

 _Slap!_

After being slapped so many times in the last few days, Yoh learned to stand the slaps. Whether that was a good thing or not, he didn't know. Didn't want to know, really, because that would mean questioning whether he actually enjoyed the slaps or not.

"It was worth it." He muttered, almost in a daze. Anna's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?!", Anna glared, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing!"

Nervously, he scratched the back of his head and hastily changed the subject, lest he be slapped again. "S-so?! What subject are we gonna study first?"

The Princess crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you asking me? I thought you were the teacher."

"Oh yeah! Right!" He laughed, snickering as he added, "Then…how about the human anatomy?"

Anna lifted her eyebrows. "You want to undress again? Pervert."

"What? I am the pervert? You suggested me to undress, remember?"

"So what? You want me to get my foster mother for your little show?"

"No!" He almost shouted. " Please not, Princess! Everything but that!"

Anna's smirk marked that she may have lost today's battle but she was definitely not losing this war.

"Shut up. Let's just go to the library."

 _ **-To be continued-**_

* * *

xxx Hello reader~ I Hope you liked the fight scene, even this time the chapter is shorter! And thanks to everyone who are still reading! :3 especially to Kate (Tumblr: fruitysmellz) my beta reader and Leslietendo, who are constantly supporting me! and reviews please~ so I know that you still like how the story goes^-^ xxx


	5. Commitments

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter 5

(Warning: Angst is tiptoeing into the story, followed by fluff.)

" _The heat of his breath lingered on my neck._ "

She blushed every time she recalled what happend during their fight. The Princess hoped earnestly that he would not notice anything about it and tried to hide the blush on her face behind a book. They were sitting in the library, a place where Anna normally escaped the reality of being a royal.

"Why so suddenly shy, Princess?" He asked out of the blue. Anna winced at the tone of his voice. Thankfully, the book was in front of her and shielded her from his sudden boldness. At least, that was what she thought.

"Shut up!" She snapped, forgetting her manners for a second. "As if I am shy! And why are you so suddenly curious, bony boy?" The Princess asked and looked over the edge of the book, meeting his glance.

"Then stop hiding behind that book." He smiled and leaned forward. "Besides, how can I tell that you are still studying, Highness?" The Samurai asked mischievously.

Anna glared. "Well, ask me anything. I will surely know the answer."

The two were silent for a few minutes, just keeping eye contact. Yoh was calmly observing her amber eyes; the invitation for a competitive argument in them was unmistakable. Something flickered in Yoh's eyes and a warm smile slowly formed on his lips. "First you have to close the book, my Lady."

With an annoyed sigh, she slammed shut the book and shoved it in the middle of the table, between the two of them.

Unintentionally, Yoh let his eyes roam over her face, memorizing her delicate facial features. Brushing on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose was a dull shade of pink, the heat of their match still lingering in her pale features. At least that was what he thought.

Anna noticed the movement of his eager eyes and wondered what he was thinking. "Well?" She raised a brow and successfully tore him out of his thoughts.

You blinked still in a daze after studying her face.

"The questions!" Anna reminded him.

"Oh yeah!" He laughed and scratched the back of his head, feeling like a thief stealing through the night. "Let me ask you about the meanings of kanjis."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I knew you would be boring. I learned about kanjis since I was a child, Yoh. Ask me about something else, or the lesson is finished." She stated and crossed her arms over her chest.

Yoh's smile widened slightly. "How about history then? Tell me something about the kingdom's history, Princess."

The princess narrowed her eyes. "Is that a demand?" She asked dangerously, ready to chop her claws into his neck.

Yoh swallowed hard and raised his hands in surrender. "Would you be so kind and tell me something about the kingdom's history, your Highness?"

Anna smirked. "Such a fool." She murmured and shook her head. "Well, what exactly do you wish to know?"

The Samurai scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Tell me…" He looked straight in Anna's eyes. "As the future Queen, you should know everything about the history between your and the enemies' kingdom."

The girl raised one of her thin eyebrows.

"Our enemies?" She echoed, her voice suddenly hollowed and her shoulders sagging. "The only ones who can be dangerous to us is the kingdom in the southwest. They also were those who attacked me and are now threatening my life." Her answer was almost robotic, her eyes glassy as she stared into nothingness.

"Are you sure it was them?" Yoh asked and heaved a quiet but relieved sigh when Anna blinked, seemingly out of her own daze. The Princess shifted her attention at the brunet in front of her.

"Why should I have doubts?" She countered his question, her eyes once again narrowed.

"I mean, do you have proofs, that it was them?"

"I do not need proofs! We are enemies over several generations! My father, the King has tried to make peace… they have agreed.". Her voice broke. "And when we felt safe, they attacked us… They used the opportunity to attack us!"

"That's not true…" He insisted, under his breath.

"What did you say?!" She bellowed, raising an eyebow. "It is true! Or…" She paused, eyeing him suspiciously. "Do you know something?".

For some reason Yoh started sweating under her glare. "N-No but… maybe it was someone else? How can you be so sure that it was them without proofs?"

"Someone else?!" Anna scoffed "It. Was. Them."

"But without any proofs?!"

"Are you implying our history is wrong?"

"Of course not!" He blurted out. "I am just saying... what if someone else was involved? Someone who's try to maintain the hostility of the two empires?"

Anna grew suspicious the more time passed. "What makes you think that? Unless…" She rose and slammed her palms onto the table.

Yoh gulped hard; How did he manage to get himself in these kinds of situations, he will never know.

"Why is your point of view so different from ours? Why are you constantly defending our enemies?"

"I-I am not, your Highness."

Anna remained unconvinced. "You are hiding something. Where are you from, Yoh?"

" Osorezan, of course!"

The Princess leaned closer. "Is that so? How come we don't know your last name?"

Yoh rose up, as well; he couldn´t stand her intense glance any longer. Especially when she was so close he could practically smell her perfume.

"T-the last name is not important…" He said and backed away.

In turn, Anna took one step closer, intending to close the gap again. "Then how can we trust you?" Taking another step, she slowly had him backing against the wall. "No. How can _I_ trust you as my bodyguard?!".

His back finally hit the hard wall and he gulped, knowing that this was the intentions of the Princess all along. The triumphant gleam in her eyes and the conceited smile adorning her lips were just further evidences to her cause. But Yoh remained on the defensive.

"My skills as your bodyguard are important, not my last name."

"As far as I know, you could be one of the enemies, now couldn't you?"

"Would an enemy dare to walk in the enemies' palace?" He countered with a smile, hoping to ease the rising tension bubbling in the room. It didn't help that the Princess was still pouncing on him, her smell as intoxicating as ever.

"Maybe you are smarter than you pretend to be, bony boy."

"Well..." This time, it was his turn to smirk, finding triumph in the fact that the Princess had just called him clever.

Anna's eyes widened as she misinterpreted his smirk as a confession. "You‑"

The Princess was cut off when the shoji doors suddenly swung open, revealing one of their maids who had her head bowed. She made another curtsy, before she cleared her throat and made her announcement.

"Your Highness!" She said. "The King wishes to talk to you."

However, the Princess paid the maid no heed. Instead, her eyes were still set on the boy she had just threatened. "I am not done with you, bony boy." She hissed and sent him a last death glare before she left the library with a huff, the maid scurrying before her.

With Anna out of the room, Yoh breathed a long and heaving breath he unintentionally withheld, a hand suddenly nursing the rapid beating of his chest. He shook his head, took another long drag of air, before his shoulders slumped and his knees gave in. He landed on the floor with a quiet thump.

* * *

Anna walked down the hall to her father's tea room, the maid who had summoned her already dismissed with a curt nod and a wave of her hand.

Father and daughter usually discussed everything during a walk through the royal garden. But when the conversations involved matters that were detrimental or serious, these discussions were always within a closed room, away from prying eyes and ears. This meeting was probably another lecture regarding the future of the kingdom, which meant that she was greatly involved in this matter.

The Princess had a vague idea of what her father wanted to discuss. But would he enforce his plans, even without her permission? And most importantly, was she herself ready to take on this burden? With a queasy feeling at the pit of her stomach, she dragged herself to meet the King.

Upon arriving, a simple knock had her servants open the door for her. She took a deep breath before she stepped in, secretly hoping it was only about her studies, that she should be more responsible. Or perhaps it had something to do with her behavior in the last few days. Or anything else that was mundane and dismissible with a simple father‑daughter talk and a few cups of tea.

The King was already sitting at the table, his eyes lowered in thought, while a maid poured tea for the both of them. The dullness in the room made the situation more perilous, her heart already pounding so loud she feared that even her own father could hear it. From the window, she saw the rain clouds that passed by the sky, dipping the room into a state of darkness had it not been for the few candles situated on the table.

Standing directly in front of her father, she felt the sudden urge to bow down. So she did.

The King chuckled. "Why so formal, my daughter? Please sit down." He gestured for the seat fronting him, then ordered the maid next to him to leave them be. The moment the door closed on the both of them, Anna shut her eyes and tried her best to rein her tumultuous heart.

But her legs refused to cooperate, suddenly turning wobbly on her the moment she sat down opposite her father. Anna did not say anything and waited for him to start. After a few minutes of savoring the tea, Faust finally dared to speak. "You know why I wanted to talk to you, don't you?"

Her father's smile calmed Anna a little. "Is it about my behavior in the last days? Then I apologize for that."

"Oh, I forgave you for that already." King Faust laughed, waving his hand as if to tell her that bygones were already bygones before putting his cup back on the table. He looked up, his expression serious. "Your eighteenth birthday is approaching. You know what that means as a successor to the throne."

"I need more time." She insisted, hands clenched but shaking. "I am not ready!"

"Anna." The King spoke, his voice both stern and concerned, and shook his head. "I have already given you two more years' time."

Anna's hands unclenched and clenched once again into tiny fists, and lowered her eyes, her mind already racing for more reasons to get out of this commitment. She met him eye-to-eye once more, her voice steely.

"But Father, how can you arrange something if there is not one worthy enough to govern this Kingdom?"

"Do not worry about that. The candidates should arrive by tomorrow."

Anna's eyes widen. This time he was dead serious.

"I will choose a good husband for you, who also will be able to lead this kingdom."

Silence followed his decree, his words hanging above Anna like a ticking grandfather clock. She unclenched her fists one more time, discovered that her nails had prickled her skin and leaving tiny blots of blood on her palm. She shut her eyes and bit her lips.

"I see." She said, trying to sound as dignified as ever. "I see." Her voice cracked.

* * *

Rain was pouring all day.

The rather dimness of the day, which the rain brought with, reflected the melancholy the Princess was feeling. She was sitting outside, on the porch, looking at her little garden. The roof over her sheltered her from the rain, but not from the coldness of this particular rainy day or from her obligations as Princess of the kingdom. There was no one in sight; she was alone as she had been _that_ night during the attack. She shivered slightly from the cold, which crept all over her like a looming shadow, but she refused to go back inside. There was a sense of contentment just sitting there, listening to the staccato of the raindrops, until she heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching her. Anna closed her eyes, secretly hoping the person would pass her by. Instead, suddenly she felt something warm and soft on her shoulders.

Anna opened her eyes and saw Yoh smiling down at her, while he delicately arranged the blanket on her shoulders. The Princess looked away; she couldn't stand his gentle smile right now. To her regret, the boy with the stupidest grin she had ever seen didn't get the memo and walked away, but sat down next to her. He handed her an apple, while sending her that stupid grin of his. In return, she sent him a scowl.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You haven't eaten all day, Princess."

"Why do you even care?"

Yoh shrugged his shoulders. "I am your bodyguard. My job is not only to protect you, but also to take care of your well-being."

Anna snatched the apple out of his grip. "If this is your way of fooling me, then forget it. I won't fall for it or your innocent grin."

The young man smiled. "I am not your enemy, Princess."

Anna eyed the apple in her hands, shifting it from one hand to the other. "If you are my enemy then kill me here and now, because then..." Anna paused and shook her head, looking down to avoiding his glance. "Forget it."

Yoh's facial expression hardened at her words. "Then eat the apple."

Anna looked at him blankly.

"If you want to die, eat the apple. If it's poisoned then you will die eventually." His tone was as cold as the rain, unfeeling.

The girl brought the apple to her mouth, looked Yoh in the eye, and bit into it. His face was just as emotionless as hers, a perfect reflection. He waited until she swallowed before he spoke once again.

"Princess, I do not know exactly what is going on inside you, but death is never the way out. Death as an escape… it's like running away from your problems when you should face them head on."

His naivety grated her nerves. Anna scoffed.

"What do you know? Your bourgeois problems are nothing in contrast to ours." Her eyes started to burn and her throat tightened, but she refused to let the tears run down her cheeks and instead clung to the blanket, hoping that it would somehow magically make things better for her.

A sad smile adorned his lips. He looked at the sky, at the darkening clouds and the torrents of raindrops.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe my problems are insignificant. But at least I know one thing. A life is too precious to just throw it away like that." He looked at her again, smiling, even though he knew she was still stubbornly averting her gaze on him. "It is given to us only once. Maybe your problems will appear impossible at first, but in the end, they actually got you on the right path. There is a sense in everything, we just have to drop the veil before our eyes. And you know what?" He smiled. "If everything is not right, then it's not the end."

His smile increased tenfold when the Princess finally returned his gaze. But the Princess remained lost in her thoughts, her mind in an emotional turmoil.

Should she escape? Run away and never look back? Should she take the easy way and leave this life of servitude towards the "good of the kingdom"? But before she could even make sense of her thoughts, her bodyguard was talking again, his smile the first thing that warmed her the moment the rain started on this dark and dreary day.

"You will find a way out. Everything will work out in the end."

Yoh could swear that Anna had smiled back. It was an inconspicuous smile, barely there, but it was definitely there. And maybe that was enough for the both of them. No other words wre exchanged between them afterwards.

* * *

The night fell, colder than ever as the rains never relented. A particularly freezing gust of wind shook the young Samurai awake. Shivering, he opened his eyes and found himself sprawled outside on the porch. The last thing he remembered was that the Princess had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He actually wanted to carry her to her room but decided against it, fearing that he might end up jostling her awake. So he came to the conclusion to let her sleep and use him as her personal pillow, and it didn't take too long for him to wander into the world of sleep as well. To his regret he was alone now and the blanket that was supposed to keep the Princess warm was now covering him. He hoped she went back to her room, but the boy had to make sure.

As he walked through the palace, he noticed something flitting around the corner. Gripping his sword, he moved, his steps soundless in the night. Looking around the corner, he noticed just in time a person dressed in all black walking inside the library. The face was also veiled and prevented any attempt to identify the person. The samurai moved closer and looked through the crack of the door. His instincts screamed at him to send for reinforcements, but his curiosity overcame him as he watched the person probing the wall.

Suddenly, the dark-clad person opened a secret flap in the farthest corner of the wall and pulled at a lever. A flap in the floor, which he had not noticed during the lesson, opened. Yoh knew that there were secret passages that served as escape routes. But barely anyone knew exactly where those were. Who, exactly, was this person?

Without hesitation, Yoh followed the stranger through the dark corridors. Easily on his feet, he managed to go unnoticed even when he had to force himself to get outside through a narrow gap. The escape route led into the forest. Wandering around, eyes ever alert, Yoh quickly tried to locate the dark stranger through the darkness of the forest. He didn't have to wait long, though; as soon as he was fully outside, he was attacked. He acted as fast as lightning and escaped the sword that was aimed to cut his throat. He pulled his own sword out of its sheath, just in time to block the second attack with one clean swerve of his weapon.

Thunder boomed and lightning crashed as their swords collided. The rain fell as harder as ever, like tiny bullets of water, drenching Yoh and his masked assailant. They danced once again as another roll of lightning flashed by. Luckily for him, his opponent had made a mistake and slid their foot against the muddy soil. Yoh striked the moment the stranger lost their footing and the blade of his sword managed to slash his opponent's mask, rendering in on the ground in a useless heap. Lightning blazed for the third time, illuminating Yoh's surroundings, particularly at the face of his masked assailant.

That single moment of clarity was enough for him to know who it was that stood in front of him.

-To be continued-

* * *

xxx Hello dear Reader! Finally a new chapter! *~* I hope you liked it! The story is coming together! Also yes, I am mean for the ending of the chapter! But who could be the person, Yoh is fighting with? What do you think?

Also a big thanks to Kate (Tumblr: fruitysmellz) as my beta reader! She also writes some stories for shaman king, so check out her Tumblr~

And Thanks to Leslietendo and freddy3110 for leaving reviews, so that I know that they want me to continue! :3 So, please let me know what you think so that I know that you still enjoy the story :D

Thanks for reading!xxx


	6. Blackmailing

Chapter 6

 _ **Blackmailing**_

 _The rain fell as harder as ever, like tiny bullets of water, drenching Yoh and his masked assailant. They danced once again as another roll of lightning flashed by. Luckily for him, his opponent had made a mistake and slid their foot against the muddy soil. Yoh striked the moment the stranger lost their footing and the blade of his sword managed to slash his opponent's mask, rendering it on the ground in a useless heap. Lightning blazed for the third time, illuminating Yoh's surroundings, particularly at the face of his masked assailant._

 _That single moment of clarity was enough for him to know who it was that stood in front of him._

Hazel eyes met a familiar pair of amber eyes. Many questions buzz in his head. But as he saw how she lost her footing due to the mud, something in him pulled out of his reverie. And his instinct, his impulsive need to protect her, was swift enough for his body to move on autopilot, his arms already out and open as he planned on cushioning her fall.

His sword had been discarded in favor of her safety, his adrenaline to fight already dissipating as his eyes focused on Princess Anna. He hoped he would be able to catch her in time.

However, he didn't anticipate that the ground beneath his feet had turned unsteady, very much wet and slippery from the rain. Nor had he even had the sense to check his surroundings before he flew to aid the Princess' side. So it went without saying that, if Princess Anna ‑ graceful, poised, regal princess of the lands ‑ were to be a victim of Mother Nature and her grand schemes, then so should Yoh too especially since he had foregone what little finesse he had in his system for the princess's well-being.

Thankfully, he caught her. Unfortunately, Mother Nature had her own grand plans and sent him careening down together with the Princess. They fell with a deafening thud, Yoh going out of his way to encase Princess Anna around his arms to protect her from the nasty fall.

They ended up in a tangle of limbs, Yoh's arms still around the princess like a protective cage, while Princess Anna ‑ she swore it was the shock of falling, _really_ ‑ had clutched the front of Yoh's kimono, her knuckles turning white from her viselike grip.

She had closed her eyes. He had stopped breathing.

When they finally gained their bearings, they found themselves just inches away from the other, the tips of their noses touching, their lips so dangerously close it was almost like they were sharing one breath together.

Neither of them pulled away. The heat on their faces rose as they lost themselves in each other's eyes. Anna was the first who snapped back into reality.

"Get off me!"

At the sound of the Princess's voice, Yoh also came to his senses. A good thing too, because Anna had already poised her hand for a mean slap, just so she could save face.

"P-Princess, what are you doing here? Outside the castle all by yourself?"

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here?!" Anna snapped, thankfully foregoing her initial plan of slapping him to press her palms against his chest in an attempt to push him away. "Why are you spying on me‑?" She screamed but was silenced by Yoh, who quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

"Stop screaming or they'll hear us and will come for you!"

In response, the Princess bit his hand hard, urging him to quickly pull it away.

"Isn't that exactly what you want?" She argued back, now trying to wriggle herself out of his hold. And utterly failing at it, much to her chagrin. "So that they will find me and bring me back to the castle and lock me up again!"

Thunder boomed, and with it, the realization. Now Yoh understood why she left the castle. In order to feel what freedom was, she had escaped the castle that served as her haven and her prison. Like a caged bird, she was yearning for a chance to spread her wings but at the same time reluctant to leave the only tiny nest she had ever been handed. But now it seemed that she had made her choice and she was determined to keep it.

"But you are safe in the castle, Princess!" Yoh reasoned, taking her along with him as he moved his body back to the castle. "Also if the King knows about this, you will get into trouble and I do not want that. I have to bring you back!"

"No." The Princess responded, stubbornly pulling her hand away.

"Please stop being reckless and obey."

Anna narrowed her eyes dangerously and, with one last pull, managed to free one of her hands to point an accusing finger at the young samurai.

"Obey?!" She sneered. "You, as just a bodyguard, telling a Princess to obey? You want me to cut your head off here and now?"

Yoh was supposed to be intimidated by the look she sent him, but their current position gave him power over her somehow. And his responsibility as her bodyguard and the seriousness of the situation did not let him act carelessly.

His face became stern. "Will you stop being so stubborn?! Can't you see that your life is at risk?! Or do you need another arrow aimed at your head to see that?"

Her eyes widened, but Yoh never had the time to feel so guilty about what he said. Not when it finally calmed her down and made her see reason.

"You have no idea what I am going through, Yoh." She said softly and looked away.

The young man sighed, once again taking her free hand. He sighed a relieved one when she didn't pull back. "What do you want me to do? I am your bodyguard, I am supposed to protect you."

Suddenly, Anna recoiled once again. "Now get off me!"

Right, he was still on top of her.

"Fine." He said, but the disappointment in his tone was unmistakable. With reddened cheeks he rose and offered her his hand, still functioning as her ever loyal bodyguard despite the fact that she had run away and given up her title for a short-lived freedom.

Rolling her eyes, she slapped his hand, her stubbornness showing by the sharp gleam of her amber eyes and the deep purse of her lips.

"As if I need your protection in the first place! Nothing will happen!" She scoffed. However, she miscalculated her own strength. Or maybe Yoh never anticipated her withdrawing from his proffered hand.

One moment she was standing, as poised and as regal as the Princess of Osorezan. The next, her foot slipped as it landed on a rather uneven patch of land, still wet from the rain. But before she could fall again, Yoh grabbed her by the waist.

"Nothing, huh?" Yoh chuckled, not daring to let go of her. "Say that again. What if I was your enemy? You could be dead as soon as you slipped in the mud."

"Shut up, you peasant."

This made Yoh laugh even harder, while Anna clung to his yukata as he guided her out of the mud. Suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on her lips.

"Well, maybe I wanted you to follow me."

The boy narrowed his eyes, but spying her crafty smile, he decided to play along. "Why? You just said you don't need me. But it looks like you do need me!" He beamed. "Oh Princess! Always hiding your feelings! But that makes you so adorable!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Shut up! You are useless, but I will be so nice and find a use for you!" She said, smiled innocently, and pushed him away the second she was standing on solid ground.

In response he sighed tiredly, his shoulders sagging. "So, what do you want, my Lady?" He asked as he watched her walk up a hill. He followed her silently till they reached the top of the hill.

Anna put her hands on her hips, while she observed the landscape in front of her, In the distance, she could see a thriving village, the smokes coming out of a few houses' chimneys showing that life in their was slowly waking for a new morning.

"I want…", she started in a serious voice, while clenched her hands into fists. "I want you to show me the Kingdom!" For emphasis, she pointed a finger at the village before her, while maintaining a good eye contact with her bodyguard.

As to be expected, Yoh was already waving his hands about, before making a big X mark with his arms.

"No way! Absolutely not!" Yoh denied her, still maintaining his huge X. And just to be sure she got the idea, he was shaking his head in a firm no as well.

"Fine." The Princess pouted, crossed her arms. With a smirk, she said, "Then take me back to the castle and I will tell the King about the filthy things you have done to me here."

Yoh frowned. " What filthy things?! The only filthy thing that happened here was you getting all dirty because of the mud!"

"Now that you say it… that will make my story more credible."

"I doubt that! The King loves me like his own son!" He stated, as-a-matter-of-fact, and crossed his arms over his chest, self-assured.

She crossed her arms in response too. "Is that so?!"

"Yep! Anyway, your blackmailing won't work. I will just tell the King the truth! That his precious daughter tried to escape!"

Damn it, the boy was learning fast about the ins and outs of the castle. No matter, she had more weapons in her armory than he could ever imagine. Now it was time to bring out the bigger swords.

"Y-You really want to bring me back?" Cue the soft and gravelly voice. "Back to prison?" And as much as she loathed to use this, here come the glassy teary eyes and the quivering pout.

Yoh noticed the tremble in her voice and raised his hands, as if to shield himself from her. "It's not that bad! There, you will be safe!"

"You do not know what I have to go through when I get back there." She said quietly, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

Boom. He just summoned the waterworks.

Yoh widened his eyes at the sight of her. "A-are you crying?" He asked unbelievably as he as he leaned down to take a better look. "You really are! Princess, please don't cry!"

Anne wiped the tears away, pleased that he was finally considering not going back to the castle but angry that she had unintentionally let her emotions get the best of her. "I-I know that I can't be free permanently, but I just wanted to know how it feels…"

And against her wishes, a sob escaped her.

"D-don't cry! Look, you are safe there and‑"

"You don't understand!" She cut him off. "There I will get married, Yoh! I don't want to!" New tears formed in her eyes as she confessed the reason for her escape.

Yoh's jaws slacked, his hands twitching. "Married…?"

"Yes…" She sniffed, shoulders down in defeat. "The candidates will arrive tomorrow."

He did not know why his heart ached at the thought of her being married to someone. At the same time he was overcome by the feeling of jealousy at the man who was allowed to have her. Alas, with so many emotions roaring inside him, the young man didn't know how to act. What should he do? What was the right thing to do? The right thing for this Kingdom would be to bring her back. And his position as the bodyguard of the future Queen, the future of Osorezan, left him no choice but to prioritize the wants and needs of the people first.

But his heart screamed otherwise. To let her feel what freedom was about, to let her see what was beyond the walls of the castle, to let her experience what it was like to be carefree.

"Well…" He started, his face betraying no emotions whatsoever. "You don't wish to marry? And govern Osorezan? But…" He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Wouldn't that be the best? The best thing to do?"

"I never said that I won't govern Osorezan someday, but I am not ready to marry." Anna glanced to the ground, uneasy on her foot as she shifted from one foot to the other. "Especially not before I haven't seen the whole Kingdom yet." She added softly.

"Aren't you being a little too selfish?" He asked, repressing his wants to keep her free from any man and completely immersing himself in the role of the bodyguard.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by two hands by sleeves of his kimono.

"Now listen bony boy!" Anna pressed, her tone calm but very determined. "I never said that I wouldn't get married either! But I told you that I am not ready and I wish to see the Kingdom before I have to marry a complete _stranger_!" She hissed and sent him her ultimate glare. "Is. That. Clear?"

Yoh remained unimpressed by glare she sent him, patiently prying her fingers off of her one by one. "Fine." He acquiesced, finally. "But you have to promise that you will come once I showed you everything."

They kept eye contact, neither of them pulling away as he laid down his own rules for her.

"Fine." The Princess agreed as she loosened her grip on him. "But! I will only go back when I have seen enough. Got that?"

Yoh couldn't help but to smile. It was so typical of her to get want she wanted, spoiled brat that she was. But wasn't that one of the things that made her endearing as well?

"Did you think that through? What will you tell your father then?"

"That I got kidnapped and you saved me. Then you will get probably get a higher position or whatever." The Princess dismissed him with a nonchalant wave of her hand as she started to walk off.

"I don't even care about that." He replied, but she was running off already. He had no choice but to keep up with her. "Wait! Where are you going? You don't even know the way!"

Anna stopped in her tracks to glance at him, unsurely. "You don't care about getting in a higher position?"

"Nah!" Was Yoh's carefree reply. "I am fine with just being your bodyguard." Placing his arms behind his head, he started leading her the right way to the village, leaving Anna gawking at his back profile.

"You want to serve me for the rest of your life?! As if!"

"Of course not for the rest of my life. I want to have my own life too, you know? A wife and my own family." He smiled. "But for now, being your bodyguard has been fun. You really are something interesting, Princess."

"Fun? You have a weird sense of humor, bony boy." But she started walking, hurrying up her pace so she could walk beside him. "Then I guess you can leave after I become the Queen."

"So, you want me to leave that badly? I thought we were friends!"

"Friends?!" Anna frowned. "What makes you think that? Do your friends treat you the way like I do? Making you undress anywhere at any time and wanting you to be embarrassed every day of your whole life?"

"Eh…no, but I guess that's the way you are."

The Princess raised an eyebrow. "My way to make you undress? Are you calling me a pervert, _sir_?!"

He flushed. "I-I didn't meant it that way!"

Anna's cheeks heated up too. "I hope you don't meant it that way!"

"W-Whatever!" He looked away and immediately changed the subject. "The village is not too far away and we should get you some clean clothes." He suggested, only to curse himself all over again.

He just had to come back to the topic about clothes, huh? Damn it. And damn his brain for not even thinking things through! But Anna seemed to reconsider his suggestion, even making a point to look at the mess that was her clothes.

"I guess." She said, inspecting her current state with a frown. She was covered in mud from the _accident_ not too long ago. Anna shifted her glance at the boy next to her. "But you too, bony boy."

They had one of their intense eye contacts once again, before Yoh, in an effort to keep things light, said with a chuckle, "Is this another plot to get me undressed, my Lady?"

He was answered with a slap that echoed throughout the whole forest.

* * *

 **xxx** I am back! :,D Sorry guys~ its been a while. Therefore the chapter is extra long and the next one already in progress! I am thanking everyone for the reviews! And Fruitysmellz for editing the chapter! I also hope you liked this chapter even if it was only this one scene and hope you are all excited for the next one!

Stay tuned! **xxx**


	7. Culture Shock

Chapter 7

 _Culture Shock_

The beauty of stormy nights, King Faust of the Lands mused, was that it always brought along beauty after its wake of terrible rains and destructive winds. The rains always yielded to vast seas of varying greens, the dews left along after the torrents of rainwater still lingering amongst the leaves and giving the earth an almost ethereal and healthy glow. Almost as if the world was temporarily bathed in glittering sunshine. The heavens above seemed to partake in such wonders as well. For how else was one to explain the splashes of colors painting the sky or the way the birds seemed to herald the glorious day with their beautiful hymns of the morning?

"No one can," the King muttered to himself, as he breathed in the aroma of his tea, his lips curving into a smile of utmost satisfaction.

Such beautiful morning could only result in a beautiful day, and nothing would and should spoil this moment. Not even the hushed whispers by the maids scurrying hurriedly amongst the halls of the castle.

Not even the frantic mutters by the guardsmen, nor the startled gasps of the kitchen staff and the horrified expletives by stable boys and whatever or whomever else was staying at the castle.

And most certainly not the young princess's personal maid, whose bloodcurdling scream seemed to echo through the halls of the castle and out to the fields, where workers stopped to look to their left, their right, and then their fellow worksmen as they tried to make sense of whatever it was that released such an ominous sound.

The buxom lady stormed through the King's quarters with nary the poise nor the manners that she was aptly known for. Through her hysteria, her incessant wailing, and her inexplicable waving of her arms, hands, even legs and feet, the King managed to only retrieve the words that were "gone", "Princess", and "bed".

So, Anna was up and about, the King thought. Not a surprise. Anna loved training in mornings such as these. The storms always had that effect on her, as if unsettling her in the whole of the day and pushing her to move her body in ways only the art of swordfighting could quench. Whatever seemed to be the problem, the King did not know. But he had all the time to know, of course. So he let the big-bosomed maid breathe in and out to gather her wits.

When she looked coherent enough, finally, he calmly asked whatever the matter was and if it had to do with anything concerning Anna and, perhaps, another broken vase. Or bones. Or egos. Or an amalgamation of the three, if Anna was feeling the need to crush and destroy.

The maid looked at him in the eyes then, and in what King Faust could only call a shriek from the damned banshees of the dark forests, she exclaimed, "The Princess is gone, your Majesty! She is not in her bed, the library, the tea room, the-!"

"Have you tried checking the training room?" was the King's breezy reply. It was then that Lord Amidamaru showed himself to the King, although the Samurai had the manners to knock on the door and bow to his king the moment he was allowed entry.

"My King," the Samurai intoned respectfully, as the maid beside him whimpered and fretted. "The Princess is not in the training room."

Silence. Cold, creeping silence ensued. Outside, the birds still sang, the people worked, the sun shone. But the castle remained it's silence, until the cup in the King's hands shattered to the floor in piercing clack It was then that all hell broke loose.

"Get Yoh here. Right now!"

The castle shook, as if everyone was suddenly forced to action after a long while of immobilization. A sort of frenzy followed as King Faust uncharacteristically barked orders here and there, with Amidamaru rushing to look for his young protégé. The Princess' personal maid finally fainted, after so much stress in so early in the morning. Panic filled every hallway and corner of the castle. And King Faust never had the chance to enjoy his morning tea.

Meanwhile, away from the hustle and bustle that was in the castle, two travellers covered in mud walked along the stony path that led to a small village, early in the morning.

* * *

"Say Yoh," a female voice started. "Where exactly are you taking me? This place looks seedy."

Frowning at the sight of something unidentified and dark along the path, she easily sidestepped away from the thing and coughed when the smell of something dead and rotten reached her nose. She was answered with a chuckle, which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Princess," a manly voice responded. "This is not the Palace anymore. The average village is tiny," and seeing the unamused glance the Princess sent his way he muttered, "maybe even a bit dirty but what can you do, right? It just rained, after all!" And in a more cheerful voice he continued. "But anyway, this‑!"

He took a few steps ahead and raised his arms in a grand welcoming fashion, as if he were a merchant showing off his goods. "This! Which you call seedy is the life of the simple man. Of the average villager, who is planting, harvesting, hunting, and preparing his daily food with his own two hands! Who is working hard for each yen every single day, to have the luxury of going to bed with a full stomach! To have a roof over his head! Who…!"

"Alright, I get it!" Anna interrupted him. "How dare you even insinuate that I know nothing of the common life! You think I'm just a spoiled brat who's too dumb to comprehend such things, don't you?" She scrutinized him through a hardened glare, her arms crossed over her chest.

The boy gulped and raised his arms in surrender. "B-but…You wanted me to show you everything, didn't you?"

She neared him with a single step, her eyes narrowed. In turn, he took another step back, hands still up and shuddering with just her glare. Mentally, he cursed himself for being still frightened by a single glance, but then again, said glance was from the only woman he thought to be beautiful after casting one look her way. Scary, yes, but also very beautiful. A walking quandary, so to speak.

His reaction caused her to smirk. Even though he was superior in a one-on-one combat, she still had him in the palm of her hand. Good. At least he knew who was in charge.

"Pull yourself together and move. I want to take a bath and change my clothes."

They continued down the small alleyway, avoiding as much as trash and rats as they could despite the very narrow path, until they stopped at a wooden gate.

"Princess." Yoh whispered, shifting one foot to another. He stammered when Anna looked at him. "Well… eheh…"

He was stalling then, preferring to mumble to himself while staring at anything that wasn't her. This unnerved her greatly.

"What?" She hissed, raising an eyebrow at the sign of him struggling at whatever plagued his mind. "Just say it already."

"Well…it's embarrassing."

"Whatever it is, we can discuss it inside. Now move!"

With that she tried to walk past him, but he effectively halted her with a steady hand on her arm. She glared, he looked away shaking his head. She tried to pull away, he pulled her back equally. She huffed, and he finally opened his mouth to explain.

"No, we can't."

And that was it. So much for an explanation. Anna was naturally not convinced.

"Why are you so annoying?! Say it already!"

"Okay, okay. Whatever happens in there..." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Your father probably has sent guards already. So we should hurry and then disappear as soon as possible."

First, he was stalling. Now, he was changing the topic. How very peculiar. The Princess immediately knew that this wasn't what he actually wanted to say.

"Absolutely. I am glad you wasted precious time with this important but unneeded announcement." She said softly, but he did not miss the sarcastic undertone. "Now. Move."

Smiling apprehensively, he opened the wooden gate for her. Anna didn't even enter the roon fully when a high-pitched squeal reached her ears and almost startled her.

"Yoh-sama!" A girl dressed in a dark green kimono greeted them as soon as they entered the property. Soon, the boy was surrounded by women of varying ages, dressed in fancy kimonos of varying shades and colors. Anna was floored, for the first time not knowing what to do with herself in such a situation.

"We haven't seen you in a while, Yoh-sama!" Another girl wailed, placing her hand on the boy arm and batting her eyes at the young Samurai.

"Yoh-sama~" Another one called and the way she pronounced his name had the Princess frowning.

"Why didn't you visit us much earlier?"

Up close and now that she was out of her momentary trance, the princess could eye these…these vixens, who were still latching on _her_ bodyguard by the way despite his unkempt and soiled clothes, much better. Each of them had their hair magnificently pinned up in an elaborate knot that had Anna staring in amazement despite their obvious flirting with _her_ bodyguard, the hair ornaments tinkling almost melodiously with their every movement. Their eyes and lips were painted with makeup, which Anna thought was strange. Wasn't it so early in the morning? Who would find it suitable to wear such paint on their faces at such an hour? And lastly, their garments were translucent in some areas. Areas, which Anna found, were lewd for her eyes. Another strange thing for Anna.

But what Anna found the strangest of all was the way Yoh didn't seem bothered by their flirtatious ways and their lack of modesty. In fact, he seemed right at home. Somehow, Anna found this did not sit well for her. Not in the very least!

"I was in transit." Yoh replied, grinning.

"Oh!" She who had her arms locked around Yoh' arm squeaked, and Anna felt herself twitch. "Look at his garments! They're so dirty!"

A series of squeals and whimpers filled the room. Anna felt another twitch. Yoh laughed, scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, we need clean clothes and I was hoping you ladies could help us!" He asked with a smile, knowing the effect of his smile on these women. As expected, the women were at their heels, a few of them already shuffling on their heels to look for suitable clothes for him and his guest while the few that remained gazed at the young Samurai imploringly, their eyes shining as they asked whatever happened to him and his guest that had them so filthy and so wet!

Yo said something about explaining later and like obedient dogs – and no, Anna was definitely not bitter about this whole exchange, than you very much! – they batted their eyes at him and blew him a kiss.

Almost simultaneously, they crooned, "Everything for you, Yoh-sama." Then giggled, ushering Yoh to enter the establishment and completely forgetting Anna's existence in favor of the young Samurai.

The Princess did not know why, but the way these women smiled, talked and especially touched him, caused a fire in her to blaze. Sighing, she followed the group at a steady pace, unknowingly frowning. Looking down, she didn't catch Yoh looking over his shoulder to check on her, only to turn away hurriedly when he found the furious look on her face.

She didn't even see how his smile immediately fade at the sight of her, only to be replaced by a frown of his own.

* * *

Back at the Palace, Amidamaru faced a rather rare sight – a livid King Faust.

"We have not found any traces of a break in. Also, we found no trace of Yoh, Your Highness. He probably noticed it first and ran after her."

The King nodded, his hands shaking. Beside him, his wife tried to soothe him, but her tears remained flowing and once in a while a sob would escape her. King Faust held his Queen Eliza's own trembling hands, and spoke to the older Samurai.

"Can you believe that, Amidamaru?" He whispered. "My own flesh and blood, running away from me. What am I to tell her suitors? They are arriving today. That will stain our dignity. Anna has always been a bit selfish, but when will she finally realize that her actions can cost us the throne?" Faust lowered his head in shame.

"Amidamaru, please find my daughter."

Amidamaru nodded, bowed to his King, and without words set off to fulfill his mission.

* * *

Back at the village, Anna finally felt refreshed after her long and awaited bath. Currently, she was waiting in one of the many rooms of the house for Yoh to bring her clean clothes. The robe she wore after the bath was thin, uncomfortably so, and she hoped Yoh would hurry up. Suddenly, she heard giggles coming from outside. She twitched – these incessant giggling was getting on her nerves. A series of screams followed, and Anna felt her curiosity overcoming her logic. Deciding to open the window, despite wearing only a thin robe and nothing else, she peeked at whatever it was that was causing such a raucous.

The scene before her caused her to feel an insane amount of anger.

The garden before her was well-kept and beautiful, despite its rather small size compared to the garden she once tended to back at the castle. The flowers were all blooming, creating a landscape of colors that entranced the eyes. However, the captivating sight didn't pacify the demon inside her – not when, at the middle of such untamed beauty, stood her bodyguard who was surrounded by all these women. The way they were so close to him, fluttering their eyelashes and cooing at him, made Anna realize that he came here often. Too often, judging by the way he seemed unfazed by all their flirting and touching.

The Princess quickly slammed the window shut.

"Damn you, bony boy!" She cursed, fists balled. "Instead of hurrying, you prefer to talk to these cheap-looking harlots!"

She paced around the room to ease her mind. But try as she might, she could not find it in her to forget such an awful scene nor the unnamed emotions swirling around her heart at such a sight. She thought of storming her way out to the gardens and give him a good slap, thin robes and all, when the sliding door opened before she could even reach for it and a middle-aged man stumbled into the room, who froze at the sign of her.

"Oh my, youh must be nhew. I haw nev'r seen sucha godezz a'fore."

He smelled of alcohol and old-day urine. First, it was early-day makeup and now, apparently, alcoholic drinks were served on such an early morning as well? What was going on in this village anyway?!

The drunkard groaned and almost slipped on his own foot. Anna scowled.

" _Great. A drunk man. Can this day get any better?!_ "

Apparently not, because the dumbass drunkard was shuffling her way, his lips pursed in a kiss and his arms outstretched for a hug.

"Come 'ere and give mu' a hug, darlin'~" The drunk man slurred and took another step forward, but Anna backed away.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed, her finger pointing at the man.

A filthy grin appeared on the man's lips. "Playin' hard to…to get, huh? I like that. Now come 'ere." He stumbled forward, and Anna found that she had no more room to back away – she was pressed against the wall now.

"Who do you think you are to talk to me that way?!" She screamed and slapped the man across the face.

The drunkard fumbled and scowled. He clenched his fists and reached out to give her a slap of his own. Anna looked around for a weapon she could use to defend herself but unfortunately for her, the room was bare except for a tiny table by the corner of the room. She could use that, but she needed to reach for it first. She stepped to the side, already planning to use the table as her weapon.

However, before the drunkard could even lay a finger at her, he was stopped by another hand that pulled him to the ground and rendering him useless and defenseless when a sword was aimed at his throat.

To Anna's luck, Yoh entered the room in time and stood now between the man and her, his sword unsheathed and ready to attack if the need arises. Immediately, a woman rushed to the man and helped him up.

"This isn't the right room and she is not a courtesan." She subdued the man as quietly as she could as they left the room together. The man whimpered, and Anna found that he had urinated on his clothes because of fright. When the room was empty except for her and Yoh, the woman's words reached Anna.

She gaped.

Did…Did she hear that right?! Courtesan? Did Yoh really take her to a brothel? The worst could have happened to her here! What on Earth was he even thinking?! She glared at his back as he slowly sheathed his sword and let out a staggering breath.

He whirled at her suddenly, and she was faced with an expression so foreign to his face. She unconsciously flinched.

"Why did you have to hit him?! You just could have come to me!" Yoh screamed, incensed.

Anna gulped. She didn't understand why, but in that moment, when he looked at her with all the anger written on his face, her throat tightened and her heart started to ache. She gritted her teeth, and bit back.

"This is all your fault!" She shouted back, equally furious. "How dare you bring me to such a filthy place in the first place!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

He had not intended to raise his voice at her, but he was angry and scared. Angry, not at her, but at the man who had tried to touch and hurt her. And scared because what if he had been too late?! What would have happened had he not intervened at the right place and time?! Yes, she could defend herself – the fact that she was able to land a hit was proof of that – but she was still smaller compared to that guy! He could still overpower her, drunk or not, and what then? What then, damn it?!

He carded a trembling hand against his locks. The thought of Anna hurt…No. Not when he was around. Never, when he was there to protect her! He took another long and calming breath to settle the rage within him. When he finally had his bearings, he also finally noticed the lone tear running down her cheek. Like water raining over fire, his anger subsided.

In a blink of an eye, he was by her side.

"Oh no no no! Don't cry!" He panicked.

"And then you left me alone all by myself!" She sobbed.

"Please don't cry!"

He drew close, placing his hands on her shoulders. But Anna shook her head and slammed her palms against his chest.

"And you'd rather be with other women than with me!"

"That's not true."

His voice was soft. She didn't hear him – she continued to sob. Sighing, he slowly raised a hand to wipe away her tears.

Their eyes met.

"There is no place I would rather be than with you."

Time froze for this very moment for the both of them, seemingly lost in the eyes of the other. A new reality was formed in which only the two existed and no one else.

Another sob escaped her throat.

"How dare you make me cry!" She complained and, standing on tiptoes, buried her face at the crook of his neck as her fingers clenched into his yukata. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. Everything about this act seemed natural to him, like it wasn't the first time they held each other so close. How perfectly her body nestled against his, like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle fitting so right in its place. Like it was meant to be.

 _It felt right._

* * *

xxxxxxx I am back~ hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to Kate (as always) to look up for any mistakes~ and thanks for the reviews! Also, I try to upload faster (hopefully) especially before college starts! Pls let me know if you enjoy the story so far, so I know you still want me to continue it!

Stay tuned!xxxxx


	8. Lost Daughter

Chapter 8

 _Lost Daughter_

"The time has come," were the words of the King's most trusted adviser as the discussion in the coference room died down to muted complaints and hushed whispers.

With heavy steps, King Faust set out to discuss the situation with his advisors. To his regret, his right hand and his first counselor Amidamaru were not there at the meeting. Instead those present were those hungry for power, those who were ready to overthrow the king for their own greedy purposes. These men were like piranhas and would take advantage of this situation, and the King was aware of that.

"When will Anna understand that Kings actually have so little power?" He asked himself as he looked through the window. The dark sky perfectly reflected his current state of well-being. "That could cost the throne to our family. Anna my child, come back home to us ...before it's too late."

* * *

xXx

* * *

"I can't believe a word he is telling me anymore! And why had he brought me here in the first place?" The girl grumbled to herself as she donned the gauzy fabric Yoh claimed to be clothes.

"From all the places we could have gone to, he had chosen such a filthy one! Not only did he bring a noble such as myself to a brothel, he also put me in danger by leaving me alone, thus withdrawing from his duty to protect me. But the worst part of all that was the fact that he seems so familiar with this place and especially with these... women."

She bit her lips, pausing in her task of dressing herself up.

"Does that mean he often goes to such places and likes to be flattered by these women?! Or even share the bed with them?!"

Anna shook her head ‑ she did not even want to imagine that. The thought of another woman in his arms, the same way he was holding her so tight just a few moments ago, flooded her with different emotions. She could not sort her feelings. On the one hand she was disgusted with her thoughts and on the other hand she was angry at him. Maybe even jealous? No! A princess should never show such ugly emotion as jealousy. If you take it exactly, a princess should never show any kinds of emotions at all. It is a sign of weakness, they say. If a princess wants something, she shall have it with a flick of her finger. But can she have a person in that same way?

" _Of course not for the rest of my life. I want to have my own life too, you know? A wife and my own family._ "

She bit her bottom lip once more as she remembered his words.

"So, he would dare leave me" Robe in place, she nodded to herself and patted on the imaginary wrinkles to straighten her attire. "Don't worry, bony boy, I will make you stay if you want or not."

The Princess said, self assured, with a smirk on her face. But as she turned around to looked at her reflection in th mirror, the smirk turned into a frown. The dress Yoh bought her was sheer. Even though she wore many layers, her shoulders and arms were visible through the fabric. People would assume she was... well, one of them.

Just when she wanted to storm out to talk to the person responsible for this sorry thing of a dress, there was a knock on the door.

"Prin-...eh, are you done?" The voice of her idiot of a bodyguard could be heard through the opposite side of the door.

"Come in."

And the door slid open and Yoh entered the room, who faltered at the sight of her and couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her. Anna raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, as his eager eyes checked her out.

"I almost didn't recognize you in that dress. The color suits you very well!" He grinned.

"Is that so?" She asked and raised an eyebrow. "Or are you just playing over with the fact that this dress is translucent, huh?"

"I… uh… this was the thickest material they had! I am sorry." he said, bowing so low down he fell to his knees, arms and forehead touching the floor.

"You better be! People will assume I am a courtesan." She whispered the last word with contempt.

Anna did not know why she was uncomfortable will all this. And if that was not all that exhausting enough, Yoh started to laugh, noticing her discomfort. He stood, dusting his clothes.

"At least then they won't think you are a Prin‑" Before he could complete the sentences, Anna covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up, they could hear you!" She snapped, only releasing his mouth when he frantically nodded. That, and his face had turned a mighty shade of blue, signaling that she had covered his nose as well and he could hardly breathe.

"Sorry, but what should I call you then?" He asked, whispering too, although it could be because he was still wheezing.

The blonde girl sighed. "I am allowing you to call me by my first name, alright?"

"Alright... Anna."

The way her name slipped his lips – softly, like a caress of a lover ‑ while a fine shade of red adorned his cheeks had her blushing. She found that she liked hearing her name escape his mouth, though for what reason she'd rather not investigate.

Instead, she huffed.

"Let's just leave!"

* * *

xXx

* * *

Back in the palace, the guards rode out to find the missing princess. King Faust imagined innumerable events that could happen if Anna never came back.

"As you all probably already heard, the Princess disappeared." He gritted his teeth. His precious pearl just slipped through his fingers like water. How could he have been so lenient?

"Your Highness, what are your plans now?" One of the men asked.

"The guards have already set out to find her." He replied, almost robotic, his eyes unfocused into the distance. "She can not have come very far yet."

"Your Majesty..." An older man with gray hair started carefully. "I am truly sorry for your loss, but what are your plans for the Kingdom?"

"Loss?" King Faust breathed, cutting him off as his eyes focused on the man who dared to speak those words. "Nothing is lost yet. How dare you?!" His tone was harsh but calculated. "To even think that? The Princess will come back safely."

The glare King Faust sent the man was terrifying.

"Forgive me! Forgive me, your Highness!" The man bowed down, ashamed at his choice of words.

"But he is not wrong, Your Majesty." Another one chimed in. "We should be prepared for such cases. The Princess is your only daughter, your only child. The next in the line of succession is Prince Hitachi."

King Faust clenched his fists, his face expressionless. "What are you aiming for?"

"My King," started the King's most influential advisor, Takezaki Leyasu. "If the absence of the Princess reaches the enemies' ear, they will not hesitate to attack us. Without an heir, we are vulnerable. You should acknowledge the next heir for the throne just in case."

"And who is the next heir, Takezaki?" King Faust asked through gritted teeth, even though he knew the answer. But would he dare?

"That would be Hitachi." Takezaki answered, a dirty smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"And you do not just say this just because Hitachi is your son?" King Faust knew that Takezaki would take advantage of this situation to put his side of the family back on the throne. He was cunningly waiting for this chance all along, the sly rat that he was.

"He was prepared for it just like the Princess since he was just a child. Unlike you, I think of the future of the Kingdom" He spoke snidely, causing the others to gulp hard at the tone he took in front of the King. "And my son is the best choice."

"He is the only choice. Not the best!" The King snapped, the tone of his voice full of anger. "I will not acknowledge anyone! The Princess is not dead. The meeting is over!"

And with that, the King left.

"She will be dead by sunrise." Takezaki muttered, his malicious grin still on his lips before he started writing something on a piece of paper.

"You know what to do?"

"Of course, my Lord."

More riders stormed out of the Palace on the way to the village.

* * *

xXx

* * *

To Anna's relief, they finally left the brothel. She could only take so much whining and fake tears before she and her bodyguard – who, by the way, had a hard time untangling himself from those women's clutches ‑ plunged into the dark maze that was the alleyways of the village. Yoh said it would be safer to avoid the main road, as the King's guards were mostly there. He had a point; however, the Princess had problems keeping up with her bodyguard. She had to watch her steps so she would not to stumble on the uneven ground, lifting her skirt as she ran and avoided the countless excrement thrown along the streets. Not to mention the inconvenience of wearing such revealing clothes! Frustrated she reached out to her bodyguard.

"Yoh!"

Upon hearing his name he stopped and turned around.

"Hm?"

He was too busy with watching their surroundings for any danger that he left her in the cold... again.

"Can you slow down?"

Her dress was already drenched with mud at the very bottom, even though she tried to keep it lifted. The image of her was priceless. The very confident, almost to the point of arrogance, and strong Princess was struggling for once. He watched her deciding which spot was safer for her to step on. This caused him to laugh.

"Stop laughing and help me instead!" She demanded, the frustration in her voice unmistakable.

"As you wish, my Lady." With that he took a few steps forward and without any warning, he lifted her up.

Anna gasped at his sudden move, but found herself wrapping her arms around his neck immediately. "T-That's not what I meant."

But he just sent her a cheeky smile and continued their path.

After several minutes of silence, she could no longer hold back her curiosity. "So, you seem very familiar with those women at the brothel. Like, they know you for a long time already."

"N-not what you're thinking!" How curious it was that the first thing he thought was to defend himself. Anna frowned. "I-I just went there once!" He reasoned out, but the blush on his face was not helping.

"I don't care what you do in your free time, pervert." she mumbled the last word. "You men are all the same, controlled by your own desires. Pathetic."

"It's not what you think!"

"Whatever, bony boy."

The two reached a few stalls with a variety of goods. But what caught the eyes of the Princess was this particular stall at the end of the street. Not exactly the stall, but the color red of a piece of silky cloth.

Yoh noticed her glances but continued. At a bifurcation, he stopped and set her down gently. Before turning to her, he studied their surroundings. "Stay here, I will be right back."

Before she could even complain, he was gone. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. She left the Palace just a few hours ago, but she was already so exhausted, hungry and cold. Just when she wanted to close her eyes, she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. Two men were walking in her direction. They were simply clothed, no armor, so they were not associated with the royal guards to Anna's relief. She leaned back once again, hoping to blend in with her surroundings and not catch anyone's eyes. Unfortunately for Anna, the two men stopped in front of her.

"Oh my, a beauty all alone in this part of the village." One of the men, a balding fellow with a huge belly, started.

"No, she belongs in this part of the village! Look at her clothes, only courtesans show so much skin." The other one, a ratty-looking thing with thick facial hair, leered and spat on the ground, causing Anna to back away.

"I have never seen such a pretty courtesan before." He ogled her. "Now don't be so shy, we will pay you." His smile was vile.

Anna frowned, knowing what was going to happen next. The situation back at the brothel was still fresh to her, and she did not want a repeat of it to ever happen in this lifetime again. She immediately began thinking of a way to get out of this situation. Her sword was hidden under her skirt ‑ if she wanted to get it, she first would have to lift up the skirt to her hips. Not a plausible plan.

Another way would be by losing the belt around her waist, but that was also not the best option. She cursed Yoh for choosing such a dress. And especially for leaving her all by herself again. So she chose to scream at them, hoping for Yoh to hear her. "Stay away!"

"Now now, why do you refuse?" The bald one asked and reached out to her.

Without hesitation Anna started to run, but she did not get far and was grabbed by ratty-looking one. The man slammed her against the wall. Anna gasped in pain.

This village was a nightmare, she concluded! Nowhere was a girl like her ever be safe. There was little to no choice but to get the sword under her skirt and defend herself. Just when the man reached out for her again, a shadow fell over them suddenly.

Someone stepped in between her and the two men.

"You better back off."

A deep voice sounded. The threatening undertone in the voice made the men shudder. Anna had heard this tone in his voice before. Back at the brothel, when he had intervened and protected her from another man who had dared try to harm her.

"What if we don't want to, lad?"

In response, his right hand reached for the grip of his sword and the left for the sheath. With a flick of his thumb the blade came off from its protection and aimed at the throat of the bald man. His rat of a partner backed off instantly, his arms raised in surrender.

"She is mine."

He growled firmly. His tone was new and, dare she say it, very manly that it caused Anna's breath to hitch and her face to heat up despite the circumstances.

"Leave, or you will be hurt."

At the sight of the sword the men left, but not before spitting in front of the Samurai's feet.

When they were out of sight, he turned around to look at her. As Yoh's eyes met hers, they turned soft immediately. But not fast enough for her to oversee all the anger, the guilt, the anxiety and worry written in one single glance.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" He asked, worried, and held her arm to steady her.

She should be angry at him, but all she could do was to nod tiredly.

"I am fine."

He placed shaking hands on her cheeks and shoulders, looking for injuries. "I am so so sorry, Anna."

Sighing, he reached into his pocket and pulled something red out.

"The reason why I left was this piece of cloth." The boy placed the fabric around her shoulders, covering the revealing fabric of the dress. It was the same cloth she saw at the stall just a few minutes ago.

Anna eyes widened. "You noticed?"

"Nothing escapes the watchful eye of a Samurai, my Lady." He smiled gently, patting the red cloth he had placed on her almost reverently.

"Thank you, Yoh." She returned the smile.

In the whole time they had spent together, he saw her glaring, frowning or smirking. But this was the first time he saw her smile at him. It made his heart beat faster. He really tried to block these feelings, because he knew he would never have the chance to have her and call her as his. But the more time they spend together, the more he found himself falling deeper for her. Only God knew how good it felt calling her his just moments ago.

They would have kept their eye contact for eternity if it wasn't for the drumming sounds of horses' hooves.

Yoh listened carefully.

"They are on the main road." He whispered and without hesitation he took hold of Anna's hand as they started to run. They meandered through the narrow alleyways, looking for a spot to hide. They stopped in a dark spot, away from the lanterns and people, the sounds of footsteps coming nearer.

"They will walk over here." He murmured more to himself than to Anna.

"What should we do, Yoh?", She asked, breathless, trying to calm down her own raging heartbeat.

He pulled the hood of his cape over his head and turned to her.

"Please. You have to trust me now, Anna." It was easier said than done, but she had no choice and nodded.

In the darkest corner of the alley, he pressed her firmly against the wall and placed the red cloth over her head to cover her blond hair. She clutched to his yukata, wondering what his plan was. In the corner of her eyes she could see some guards walking past the small alley they were hiding in. But just when she thought it was over, a guard walked into the alley. Her grip on his Yukata tightened and she looked up, hoping Yoh would know a way out.

The Samurai just smiled down at her.

"Trust me."

Those were his last words before he bent down to press his lips on hers.

* * *

xxx What an ending you guys!~ Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! R&R Pls ^-^ So, I know you guys want more~

shout out to my beta reader Fruitysmellz! for taking the time to correct any grammar mistakes! Thank you so much bruh!

At this point Yoh and anna will get really close... if you know what I mean 7u7

Stay tuned friends xxx


End file.
